She needed a vacation
by aielsoul
Summary: Emma just robbed a bank. Her getaway driver ran off, but lucky for her, there is a bored Regina sitting in her car in the bank parking lot. Even luckier, Regina needs a vacation. SQ, but many characters will be named as this progresses. TW: violence, language, mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina was focused. She was doing a last minute over look of her check book before she headed into the bank. It was perfectly balanced, of course. But, Regina didn't leave anything to chance. She thought every thing thru at least five times. She flipped the pages slowly and analyzed every digit, every word.

Her checkbook went flying out the open window as she screamed out. She wasn't easy to startle, but she had been very focused when someone threw open her passenger door and jumped in.

Regina stared at the mass of blonde curls tossing around in her passenger seat. The woman turned to her and pointed a gun at her face shouting, "GO! DRIVE! DRIVE!"

Regina quickly threw the mercedes into reverse and hit the gas, flying out of the parking spot she had been in. She frowned hard as the gun woman kept shouting for her to go. She slammed the car into drive and tore out of the lot, several cars slamming on their brakes to avoid her path. She gunned it and swerved around slower vehicles as she headed out of town.

Gripping the dash and looking wide eyed terrified out the windshield, the blonde woman shouted, "jesus christ woman! Slow the fuck down!"

Regina rolled her eyes and sped up, "you said go."

After about ten minutes of flying thru the countryside at high speed, Regina eased up on the gas. She brought it down to 55 and sighed heavily, glancing at the blonde. "Is that better dear?"

The blonde looked pale but she nodded, "yeah… fine. Uh, but you need to get back to the interstate. I need to get out of range quick. I robbed a bank."

Regina laughed lightly, "you don't say? I suppose that explains the gun and bag of money you're clutching. Oh, and of course, the way you hijacked me in front of my bank."

Frowning hard, the gun woman waved her gun towards Regina, "yeah yeah, just go to the interstate."

Regina looked at the gun and arched a perfect brow, turning back to the road she shook her head, "do you want to go to jail? Because going to the interstate is exactly the best way to get to jail." At the bewildered look, Regina sighed and watched the road ahead again. "The interstate is the fastest way out of town. Therefore, that's the way you want to take. However, the police know the same thing, idiot. That's exactly where they will be looking for you at."

A look of realization came over the blonde and she nodded, then gestured at the road ahead with what she hoped was confidence, "yeah. Okay, good point. Just, you know, keep going then…"

Smirking, Regina asked her, "so, what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you my name. I'm a bank robber on the run."

"You are a terrible bank robber who would have been caught already if not for my car, and my back road knowledge." She gave the woman a stern look. "My name is Regina Mills."

The woman finally sighed and said, "Emma. Emma Swan."

Nodding in approval, Regina took a left turn and accelerated again, "okay, Miss Swan, let's see if we can get you away from here."

Emma eyed her suspiciously, "shouldn't you be like scared or something? I hijacked your car and kidnapped you. I am a bank robber…"

Interrupting with a shake of her head, Regina rolled her eyes again, "you are a terrible bank robber, don't forget the terrible part. I happen to be in need of a vacation, Miss Swan, so you are in luck. You found a bored woman with a very fast car." Regina smiled at her cheekily, "congrats!"

Emma tightened her grip on gun and money bag, watching the crazy brunette warily, "and you're gonna help me get away with this?"

Regina shrugged, "why not? I'm just a poor hostage, after all. If we fail, you're going to jail and I will go home."

Emma took a deep breath and wondered if she should have just turned herself in…

….

After about two hours of driving, Regina turned into a gas station. It was very well lit and Emma could see security cameras everywhere. She licked her lips and eyed the brunette, "uh, maybe we shouldn't be seen here?"

Regina shook her head and pulled up to a pump, "this car needs gas, Miss Swan. Now, this is what you're going to do…"

Emma shook her head, "what? No! You think I'm getting out? No way!"

"Listen. Get out, take my keys with you. Hang on to them, so the cameras will see them. Tuck your gun into the back of your pants, but 'accidentally' leave your shirt up a little too high to cover it. Then, use my credit card to pump the gas. Finally, go inside, use the ATM and pull out the max amount…"

"You're legitimately bat shit crazy."

Waving off the comment, Regina continued, "shut up and trust me. Get some snacks, I like Doritos. Also get some drinks, no booze, water is fine for me, the good stuff though. Again, use my credit card."

Emma was still confused, but figured if she had the keys, Regina couldn't leave her here, so why not use the mad womans plan? She got out and tucked the gun into her pants, carefully leaving it visible. She kept the keys in her hand and twirled them around while pumping the gas. She made her way inside and noticed the clerk looked terrified already. Emma smirked, apparently just the sight of a gun had this guy shaking.

Emma picked the biggest most expensive water for Miss Priss in her Mercedes, then grabbed a bag of Doritos too. She got herself some sweet snacks and a couple pepsi's. She piled everything on the counter and looked the guy in the eye, "well? Ring this shit up dude."

The man made a whimper noise and held his hands up, Emma was confused but then remembered her gun. She shrugged and said, "the money, please."

Shock was apparent when she got back in the car and had snacks, water, and a bag of money. Regina eyed them then rolled her eyes, "that's excessive, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled and waved her to start driving, "he wanted to give me the money."

Regina laughed lightly, "of course he did, my plans always work. I meant the four little debbie snacks."

Emma looked down and blushed a bit, "yeah, I got a sweet tooth."

"Eating like that, I'm surprised you have any teeth at all."

Emma held up the bag of doritos, "yeah, because these are so much better."

Regina snatched the bag and rolled her eyes, "it's a treat. I don't eat them often."

Emma laughed and they rolled down the road, the sun setting behind them.

…

Several police officers were huddled around a computer screen, watching all the evidence they had. They watched the blonde walk into the bank, hold up the gun and demand the money. They could see from one camera the car the woman had come in. It took off shortly before the blonde ran out with the money though. They had someone running the plates captured from the outside cameras.

They then switched to a view of a black Mercedes that had been in the lot before the thief showed up. The plates came back belonging to a Regina Mills who often came to the bank at this time on a Saturday. She was like clockwork, apparently. No one even considered her being involved, based on her clean record and clock like timing every Saturday.

They watched the blonde dart out the bank doors and look around frantically, presumably for the get away car that already left. She then set eyes on the Mercedes, jumped in and the car shot off like something out of a car chase movie. Witnesses say the car headed for the main street, then left town on a barely used highway.

They had effectively vanished into the countryside after that. Until a gas station a couple hours away called in a burglary.

They watched as this woman, now identified as Emma Swan, tucked her gun away, holding the poor womans keys the entire time. They watched her casually do some grocery shopping and then ask for the money. This Emma had a lot of nerve to rob a station after robbing the bank and taking a hostage.

The police who were watching the video playback jumped slightly when the doors were thrown open and an incredibly mad looking woman stormed in. She looked around in obvious irritation. "Do you really think that standing around watching old footage will help you find my daughter?!"

The police chief held his hands up in an attempt to calm her, "please! Mrs. Mills, we are working to find her! We know what direction she is headed in now…"

Cora Mills snarled at the sweating man, "you know nothing! My daughter is in the hands of a cold blooded criminal! She could be dead in a ditch by now! If you do not find them soon, I swear to you, I will burn this god damned station to the ground!"

Everyone swallowed hard as the raging woman stormed out. The chief wiped his sweaty head and shouted, "Jones!"

Officer Jones cleared his throat and came closer, "yes sir?"

"I want you to hunt them down. Take a car from impound so you're not so obvious. You're the best we have, you find them. I don't care if you have to chase them from here to the fucking Vatican, do you hear me?!"

Jones nodded and already had started planning, "yes sir. I'll bring them back, safe and sound."

Shaking his head, the chief looked in Jones' eyes intently, "you kill the blonde, I don't care. But, if you want to keep breathing, I suggest you bring Regina Mills back on a well cushioned silver platter. Cora will kill us all if anything happens to her precious angel."

Jones frowned, he had no intention of killing anyone. "I will do my best, sir."

As he sped out of town, now nearly ten hours behind the criminal, he tried to think like this blonde woman would. He hoped he never had to fire a shot, maybe she would just give up?

….

 **Well, it's a start. What do you guys think? Should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At some point, late into the night, Emma fell asleep. Regina glanced at her from time to time, making sure she wasn't bent wrong and hurting her neck. She giggled quietly every time Emma mumbled in her sleep.

As the sun started coming up though, Regina was wearing down. She pulled off into a sleepy looking towns gas station and nudged the blonde until she stirred. Regina watched her stretch and wipe the sleep from her eyes. She smiled and said, "so… mighty bank robber, did you sleep well?"

Emma seemed to realize where she was and stared at Regina wide eyed, "how long was I out?"

Shrugging, Regina got out and stretched her own tired muscles, "about five hours. You snore, by the way."

Emma got out also and was stretching her legs, "well, I was tired. I'm thoroughly convinced you're in to this whole run away thief thing though. Honestly I half figured if I fell asleep I'd wake up in front of a police station."

Regina laughed lightly and shook her head, "nope. I told you, I needed a vacation and this is it."

Emma stared at the brunette for a minute before gesturing to the gas station, "you need anything?"

"Another bottle of water and maybe a breakfast sandwich. Be nice to this one though, no guns. Use cash, but make it a hundred dollar bill."

Emma frowned, "I don't get it."

Regina groaned but explained anyway, "they know what direction we went in because of the last station hold up and my credit card. Now, it will take them time to find out we were here, but they will. They will ask every place in a line from the last one to here if they have seen us. The attendant will remember the hundred dollar bill, because this place is so little and quiet. Don't forget to get gas too, 30 should be fine. The authorities will think you are relaxing now since you don't have the gun and didn't rob this place. They will shoot after us like a greased rocket."

"And why would we want to send them towards us in force?"

Regina smiled brightly, "because as soon as they focus and target this direction, we drastically change course. They will think you are using cash and being less conspicuous now so they will take a fine tooth comb thru this area and the surrounding area, trying to find where you've holed up at."

Emma smiled and nodded, "but we'll be in a very different direction, and quietly getting further away."

Regina nodded and gestured to the outdoor restroom, "no, you go shopping and get gas, I'm going to use the bathroom. There's no cameras out here, so it'll be fine. When we're ready to go, you're driving."

"Me? Why? If you're tired we can find a hotel…"

"Jail, Emma. A hotel right now is jail for you. Just trust me. This is why I let you sleep, so we could switch. Don't pull off anywhere until you wake me up though."

Emma rolled her eyes and did what she was told. She laughed lightly when she thought to herself that she was the hostage here. Sure, she robbed a bank and hijacked the car, but now Regina was kidnapping her to go on a vacation of criminal activity. It didn't bother her though. She figured she'd be in jail by now actually. Finding Regina was prolonging her inevitable imprisonment, so that was cool. This was gonna be her third strike, so prison was very much in the future. She might as well enjoy the ride though, which is exactly why she didn't mind taking the money from the last station.

She gathered everything and piled the goodies in the passenger seat, apparently Regina was sleeping in the back. She pumped the gas and got a quick set of directions to head in and Regina was breathing evenly before they had gotten all the way out of the sleepy town. North it is then.

Driving down this old California highway, Emma felt like a real life criminal. On the run, never resting. She giggled quietly a while later when Regina started mumbling in her sleep. Being in a hostage situation was surprisingly nice.

…..

Officer Jones had been driving all night, constantly in contact with the department in an attempt to keep track of the thief. He had stopped at the station where Emma had taken the money, but nothing much came up there. He kept driving, in what he hoped was the general direction they went in. He was trying to keep track of the intel they were telling him, but he was still at a loss as to how he was going to find this Swan.

It was about noon when he got a call from a restricted number.

"Hello?"

"Is this officer Jones?" the man on the line had a gravelly tone, and an accent.

He knew exactly who was on the line. "Mr. Gold. This is Jones, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. But, I am going to do something for you. You aren't going to find Miss Swan on your own, or at all, maybe. I can find them, you just need to go where I tell you to."

Licking his lips, he decided to do what every one did with Mr. Gold… he rolled over. "Of course sir, anything you say. Do you have any idea right now?"

There was a muffled huff of laughter before Gold responded, "firstly, where are you and why are you there? However you are thinking, is exactly what Miss… Swan… wants you to."

Jones frowned at the hesitation when saying the woman's name, it was probably because Gold just learned it. "Ah okay then… After I saw Swan run out of the bank…"

Mr. Gold listened to everything the officer said and had pin pointed his current location within 10 miles, before Jones told him where he was.

"Holy shit… ah, sorry sir, I just am rather shocked at how close you were. I didn't even tell you what road I was on!"

Rolling his eyes, Gold let the praise end before answering, "I am looking at a map, officer Jones. I can guess where you are heading and where you are rather nicely. It's always been a skill of mine. I predict human movements. It's psychology, mostly."

The conversation was interrupts by Mr. Gold asking Jones to pull into the very next gas station. "Now, go in and ask the clerks if they've seen the two women."

Jones sighed and did as he was told, even though the odds that they were here were ridiculously small. He therefore was thoroughly shocked when a boy nodded and said, "yeah, the blonde one. She was here round dawn, start of my shift. She bought a bunch of snacks and drinks and gas too. She only had a hundred dollar bill to pay with."

Jones thanked the clerk after he gave all information possible. He hadn't seen Regina, but said the blonde seemed to talk to someone when she pulled up to the gas pump. The cameras only faced the register and the pumps, so the security tape only showed Emma pumping gas.

Once he had relayed all the information he had gotten, Gold told him to be still for a bit.

"Tell me what you think now." Gold said to Jones finally.

"Well, I think Swan is relaxing a bit, letting her guard down. They're pretty far from the coast so she probably feels she won't be followed to closely. It's dawn so, maybe she had something to make her stay awake. She's driving now, Regina is hopefully just sleeping…"

"I see. Well, Mr. Jones, you're thinking perfectly like an average officer. Well done." Gold laughed lightly at the sound of irritation in Jones voice when he answered.

"What am I supposed to think?"

"Which direction are you going to head off in?"

"I'll continue this route, they shot straight this way and now Swan is calm, she'll go a bit more before hitting a hotel. She can't stay awake forever. As a matter of fact, neither can I. I'm going to keep on and check myself in to the first hotel I come across, after I check for them, of course."

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes, "you are currently heading East. Now, you take the next intersection to head due North."

"If they stay on track, they're going East…"

"North. Go North. Stop at the first hotel you find if you want to, but they won't be there. Call me when you wake." Gold hung up before letting the man reply. He would go North like he was told.

A light giggle turned his head and he stared at Cora in annoyance, "why are you laughing? Do you know how much this little deal is going to cost you?"

Cora shrugged, "I have plenty. No expense is too great to get my daughter back."

Giggling softly, Gold nodded, "yes. Of course. But, in all fairness, my price is only high because your daughter is far too intelligent for a normal detective."

Cora nodded, "yes, of course. My daughter has always loved to study criminology. Naturally, with her degrees in psychology, and law, she has been privy to a lot of information that would help her run off. But, I do not want this entire city to know that my daughter ran off willingly, so I am willing to pay you what you ask."

"Of course not. Right now, she is just a hostage. Once Emma is cuffed, Regina will be back in your home… Providing she doesn't publicly denounce herself."

Cora stood and eyed the man carefully, "I hope you are not insinuating that my daughter would visibly assist this thief?"

Gold smiled and cocked a brow, "this Swan girl couldn't have gotten this far without her. I know how people behave and I can guess the movements they will make. I will refund half of the money you have given me if Regina is seen as a hostage when this is all said and done."

"Regina runs off from time to time. It is her little rebellion against her obligations. She will let this woman take her around for a good time, and then she will cry and drag herself home again. Do not let her intelligence slip your mind, if you think of her as normal minded, you'll never find her."

He bowed in a sarcastic manner, "of course, Mrs. Mills. I am at your service."

Mr. Gold smiled darkly as he watched the woman leave. He could find Regina. He just had to keep Jones chasing Emma, not Regina. He made his way to bed, it was going to be a long night trying to get Jones caught up. The officer couldn't know that Swan must have slept during the night while Regina drove. That would prove Regina was helping the thief and he was being paid to keep secrets like that in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two women took turns sleeping and driving for several more days, sometimes switching their direction of travel. Emma was having a hard time keeping herself entertained when she wasn't sleeping or driving though, which led to an argument about music.

"Seriously? I am not listening to Fall out boy for one more second!" Regina angrily hit the eject button on the cd player.

Emma growled and gently put the cd back in, "I am driving, that means I pick the music. Everyone knows that Regina. Besides, you never want to listen to anything!"

Regina crossed her arms and stared out the windshield. "Fine. The next store we pass, park it. I will personally pick a few cd's that do not irritate me."

Emma rolled her eyes, "awesome. Because listening to Bach and Mozart is gonna be so great."

Regina glared at her, "I do enjoy classical music, Miss Swan, but that is not what I intend to buy."

"Oh yeah? You got a secret Tupac fetish?" Emma fell into giggles and Regina clenched her jaw.

"No, actually. I mean, he was alright, but not really my taste, thank you."

Nodding in surprise, Emma turned down the radio a bit, "I'm a little surprised you know who he even is. I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"Assumed what? That I am a rich stuck up snob who would never listen to something so common as Tupac?"

Wincing in regret, Emma shrugged helplessly, "no, I mean, rich yeah. But, I don't think you're a snob. Then again I don't know anything about you so…"

Regina immediately let her anger go, that was a good point, after all. "Well, for starters, I was born into money, but I made my own as soon as I could. I had a massive boost, of course, but I made my own way since I was 16. I haven't used my family's money since then. I admit, I am a little sheltered, and maybe I hold myself as if I am better than you. But, I assure you, I do not mean to. If I get too high and mighty, I would appreciate a gentle reminder that I am getting… uppity."

"So you want me to tell you when you're being a self righteous bitch?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina gestured to an upcoming wal-mart, "if you could find a more dignified way to say it, that would be great."

"That was a little bitchesque."

As they pulled in to the lot, Regina groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, "that is not a word, Miss Swan."

Putting the mercedes in park, Emma laughed lightly, "while we're at it, calling me Miss Swan is getting a little old too. It's pretty uppity of you."

Sighing heavily, Regina got out and closed her door, waiting impatiently for Emma to do the same. "What would you like me to call you? Miss Badthief?"

Laughing, Emma walked beside the brunette as they approached the store, "yeah, how about Emma? That's a good one, and I'm already used to it."

Regina seemed to consider it then offered her a small smile, "I was raised to believe that only close friends and family should be on first name basis."

Emma took her hand and said quietly as the doors opened, "well I'm not your sister, so I must be your friend?"

Regina stared at her until she almost ran into a cart. When finally she met Emma's eyes, they stopped walking and Regina looked very serious. "Are you serious?"

Looking around, feeling a bit awkward, Emma moved them to the side so other people could pass. "Serious about what? Not being your sister? Or being your friend?"

Rolling her eyes in ever growing irritation, Regina stared her in the eyes again, "Being my friend. Do you really think you are?"

Emma frowned and took her hand out of Regina's "Am I not good enough to be your friend? Is this just a pleasure cruise for you and therefore we're not friends?"

Regina looked a bit shy as she looked down and answered quietly, "it's nothing like that. It's just that… well… I don't have friends." She looked at the weird face Emma was making and waved her hands up, trying to storm back out of the store.

Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back and held her shoulders with both hands, making her look right at her. "Hey. I'm a little stunned that you don't have friends. I mean, look at you! You're smart as shit, sexy as fuck, and you're rollin in the cash flow."

"Are those compliments?!" Regina looked embarrassed and angry now.

"Yeah, those were compliments. Okay, you know what? You make way more sense to me now. And also, we're besties from here out." Emma took Regina's hand firmly in her own and force marched her into the store. "Oh em gee, we're gonna do like, everything together!" Emma used her best girlie voice.

Regina stared at her like she was insane, "maybe I don't want a friend…"

Emma laughed and shook her head, "doesn't work like that. We're friends now, best friends actually. I'm looking forward to teaching you how to be a bestie. There's no take backs either. Now that I have officially been named your bestie, we're stuck together for life, no matter what."

"Do I need a contract?" Regina was relaxing and letting the blonde drag her around the store.

"Nope. Unless you intend to sign it in blood." At the look of disgust on the brunette face, Emma laughed and shook her head. "No contract needed. I just want you to call me Emma, and I'm gonna call you Gina…"

Regina stopped them on a dime and held up a finger to Emma's face, "no, you will not."

"Okay." Emma stared at the finger like it was a knife. "We'll work on nicknames later. For now, Regina it is."

"Well, I suppose we are friends now… Emma."

Emma smiled at her and couldn't help but feel pity for the other woman. How can a grown woman not have any friends? Then she remembered… she didn't have any either. As she watched Regina pick thru the cd's, she cleared her throat and pretended to look also. "Ah, so, you're my only friend too, you know."

Regina looked at her and smiled lightly, "really?"

Emma blushed but nodded, "yeah. I mean, I had one not long ago… but uh, I feel like maybe she voided our friendship when she left me at that bank…"

Regina was paying attention to her now, "you had a getaway driver?"

Emma eyed the woman, "of course I did. Who would rob a bank without a getaway driver?!"

Regina winced, turning back to the cd's, "I just assumed you didn't because, well, you jumped in my car."

Emma sighed, "yeah. Her name was Lily. She uh… she was actually more than just a friend. I really never thought she would leave me hangin."

Regina had picked three cd's and they started making their way to the registers. She was thinking hard on what Emma had said. She wasn't well versed in friendship, but what on earth did that mean? 'more than friends'. She was about to ask as they reached the cashier. She gasped loudly and slapped Emma's arm a little too aggressively, "Emma! You're a lesbian!"

Turning about 42 shades of red, Emma glared at her, "yes, Regina. I am. Did it take you this entire time to put that shit together?! Most people knew as soon as they meet me."

The cashier, a lovely woman with big blue eyes with a name tag that read 'Nancy' leaned over the card reader to tell Emma in a sweet voice, "I knew it." Then she winked at her.

Regina watched with lifted brows as Emma blushed and fumbled to pay for the cd's. "Okay… well, that's it. Thanks… uh… Nancy."

Regina burst into laughter as they reached the car again. Emma frowned hard at her as she unlocked the doors, "not funny. That was so embarrassing!"

They got in the car and finally, Regina stopped laughing, "I'm sorry. It really did take me that long to catch on. When it did, I just sort of… popped."

Emma shrugged and started the car, "it's cool. I mean, are you okay with that? Riding around with a lesbo?"

Regina thought for a while before she answered. They had pulled back onto the highway and Emma looked thoroughly stressed by the time Regina sighed heavily and said quietly, "I don't mind, Emma. In fact, I have decided that since we are friends, it is time we learn things like that about each other." Taking a deep breath, Regina counted to five before finishing speaking, "if I do talk to you though, can you swear you won't repeat anything? I mean not ever. Even if you go to prison and are water boarded, you can not ever repeat a single word…"

"Holy shit Regina! Chill, okay? I wouldn't tell your secrets. You seriously are my friend alright?" Emma couldn't help but feel another stab of pity for this woman.

Regina stared at her for a moment, but finally decided to let her in. "Okay. Well, how about we do a quid pro quo?" Emma nodded so Regina went on. "Well, let's see… Okay, I have to catch up first. So, your favorite band is Fall Out Boy, mine is Halestorm…"

Emma actually swerved just a little as she swung to look at the brunette, "Fucking Halestorm?! Are you shitting me?!"

Regina frowned and gripped her seatbelt tightly, "Emma, keep your eyes on the road! Stop swearing so much also. It's ridiculous how much profanity you use. Yes, my favorite band is Halestorm. Can I continue or would you like to crash before I finish?"

Emma shook her head, "put the disc in. If they're your favorite, you bought it right?"

Regina smiled and tore the plastic wrap off the disc case. She put it in and smiled brightly as her favorite track started. She sang every word as loud as she dared, which wasn't too loud, but it was louder than she usually sang it.

When the song ended, Emma turned it down to back ground noise and shook her head, "so tell me, if they're your favorite band, why didn't you already have that cd in the car?"

Regina smiled sadly, "well, that is a very long conversation that will wait until later. I'll just say that it would not have been well received if it had been found in my car."

Emma nodded slowly, "okay. I'm not gonna forget though. Let's see, what else do you know about me?"

Regina bit her lip but decided to take the chance, "well, I know that your girlfriend left you at the bank. So, I should tell you, that my girlfriend left me at the altar.."

Emma hit the brakes then, she pulled off the road and turned on the flashers. She stared at the brunette who was white knuckling the oh shit handle. "Gina…"

Regina took a deep breath, "what is with you trying to kill us?!" She glared at the blonde once then crossed her arms. "I hardly think that the fact that I am also a lesbian should make you crash the car. We also discussed not calling me Gina."

Emma shook her head and stared hard at Regina, "you got left at the altar? You were engaged? You said you didn't have friends. I feel like in order to get engaged, you had to be friends at some point."

"Well, she was a friend I suppose. But, obviously, she isn't any longer." Regina looked out the window and got lost in thought.

Emma decided to put a pin in that conversation also. She pulled back onto the highway, "we are gonna have one hell of a girls night eventually. Speaking of which, when can we hit a hotel? Truck stop showers aren't really my favorite. Besides, sleeping in a bed would be so great."

Regina silently thanked her for dropping the conversation. "Tomorrow night, we can stop at a hotel for the night. We need to shake the last pursuit off anyhow."

"Pursuit? Maybe you're a little too paranoid? The news said we're headed for Mexico and we haven't had any problems."

Regina smirked and huffed a laugh, "oh Emma, here's a tiny bit more information about me. My mother will send someone to find me. Unfortunately, when they find me, they will find you. All I can do is hope that the extra time I am buying you will make up for the fact that I'm using you for a vacation."

Emma was running out of pins, but she put one in that too. "Okay, well, I do like the adventure. I know I'd be in prison already if not for you. I'm not gonna press for details yet, but I need you to know that… well… you have to visit me in prison."

Regina burst out laughing and nodded, "fine, Emma. If you really want me to, I will visit you in prison." Regina pushed in a different cd she bought and before hitting play she said, "for what it's worth, this has already been the best vacation I've ever had."

Before Emma could add to the sentiment, the song started and she could only stare out the windshield with her brows held high in shock as Regina sang out every word of the song that she was playing quite loudly.

Is it worth it, let me work it

I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it

Ti esrever dna ti pilf nwod gniht ym tup i

Ti esrever dna ti pilf nwod gniht ym tup i

If you got a big, let me search it

And find out how hard I gotta work ya

….

 **Music referenced was Missy Elliotts Work it. I don't own it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they pulled into the hotel parking lot, Emma was squirming to get out of the car and into a real life bed. She was going to cuddle the shit out of every pillow and cover up with every blanket. "Are you sure we can't go to a nicer place?"

Regina frowned at her as she turned off the car and glanced at Emma, "this is a mid level hotel. Too much, is too flashy, with too much security. Too little and you look suspicious for not wanting any security. This place has cameras where they're important, but not everywhere. It has a pool, but not an indoor pool. No room service, but it does have a nice little bar and grill."

Emma stared at the woman as she rambled on. It didn't matter to her, really. She would go for a shit motel near a rail yard. She had assumed Regina would want a 5 star hilton though. Fortunately, she was smart enough not to say as much. "Good reasoning. This is totally fine, as long as they got beds."

Regina nodded and locked the car. "Of course. Now, go check us in. You do know to use fake names and pay cash, right?"

Emma snorted a laugh and shrugged, "obviously."

Regina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Tell me the fake names."

Emma looked around and worked her mind to come up with the perfect, totally reasonable aliases. "Ah… well, you are… Serena… Pills. I am… Emily, uh… Pawn."

Regina groaned and threw her head back, quietly saying to the night sky, "why are you doing this to me?" She snatched the stack of bills out of Emma's hand and pushed her towards the hotel lobby. "Let's go. Do not speak. Just listen and watch."

They walked in to the lobby and rang a small bell. A tall man came out of the back and greeted them with a wide smile. "Welcome to our hotel. I assume you would like a room. Will that be one king bed or two queens?"

Regina smiled politely at the man. "Two queens please. Do you have a room near the bar and grill? We'd like to have dinner."

The man nodded happily, "yes, but I don't want to put you too close to the bar and grill. It can get loud on the weekends. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

Regina skimmed thru the cash in her hand and smiled happily, "cash please. We will be paying for one week."

The man smiled wider and typed happily on the keyboard. "Yes ma'am. Absolutely not a problem. Can I have your names for the room please?"

Regina nodded happily, "of course. My name is Annabelle Johnson." She waited for him to type it in and saw Emma nodding in appreciation. "Her name is Bertha McHood."

Emma had her mouth open in offense, but kept quiet. The man nodded and finished everything and counted the bills happily. He produced two electronic keys and gave them menus for the bar and grill. "Okay, all set. Please, enjoy your stay with us ladies!"

They walked out, Regina with a wide grin and Emma with a scowl. They pulled the car to the parking closest to their room and as they entered their room, Emma waited for the door to shut before angrily throwing her jacket on a chair. "Fucking Bertha McHood?"

Regina burst out laughing, "I'm almost sorry. I couldn't help myself. Tell you what? I'll take you out to dinner to make up for it."

Emma couldn't hold the smile back and rolled her eyes, "well fine. I suppose I can forgive you then… Annabelle."

Regina laughed with her as she tried to fix her appearance in the mirror. She quickly gave up. The thrift store clothes they had bought along the trip weren't bad, but they certainly weren't getting any better. They were however headed towards a fine outlet mall in a few days, so for now, this would be fine. "Well, I'm ready as I'm going to be…"

Emma huffed a laugh as she glanced at the woman, "you're fine. You're the only woman I've ever met who could make thrift shop clothes look like Chanel."

Regina blushed a bit at the compliment. "Thank you, you look exactly the same as when we met…" She looked Emma up and down. "Not that it's a bad thing, I just mean, you didn't change very much."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman, "was that a compliment?" Regina shrugged and nodded slightly. "Oh, well then, thank you… I think. I look the same because I am always in thrift shop clothes. The only name brands I get my hands on are Levi and American Eagle. Which, I like so that's convenient. We can't all go full on Prada."

Regina shook her head, "no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that when we find the outlet stores, you should change your look… for legal reasons."

Emma smiled and nodded quickly, "oh! Right! My bad."

Regina silently groaned as she followed Emma out the door. She had been trying to compliment her, but failed, as usual. She made a convincing cover though, so that was nice.

…

After they ate, they decided to relax a bit and took stools at the bar. They were enjoying each others company and just chatting idly when a shift rotation brought a much more intrusive woman to tend the bar.

The woman had long brown hair with bright red streaks in it. Her pants were far too tight and her shirt left nothing to the imagination. She smiled salaciously at the two women, particularly at Emma. "Hey ladies, how you doing tonight?"

Emma smiled and put her empty bottle down on the bar top, "pretty good. Can I get another of those?"

The barmaid licked her lips and as she opened another one she glanced at Regina, "and how are you doin honey?"

Regina smiled tightly at her, she wasn't in the mood to talk to a stranger. She wanted to talk to Emma. This woman was interrupting. "I'm fine, thank you."

The woman looked her up and then down again and seemed to come to a realization. "Oh, am I interrupting? Are you guys on a date?"

Emma laughed a little loudly and made Regina jump a little. "What? No! We're just friends, traveling together."

The waitress smiled even more predatorily and leaned on the counter getting close to Emma, "oh, well then, can I get a name?"

"Em…" She jumped as Regina kicked her, then she remembered. She cleared her throat, making 'em' noises. "Em… Bertha."

The woman waited as if waiting for Emma to say just kidding, when she didn't she shook her head a little and smiled brightly again, "oh, okay. I don't think I've ever met a more beautiful Bertha. My name is Ruby."

Emma smiled and held her tongue as she glared at Regina. Regina didn't notice though, she was too busy glaring at the bartender. "Excuse me, could you get me another glass of the white wine?"

Ruby smiled and took her glass to go get a new one. Emma looked at Regina in concern, "are you okay?"

Regina shrugged, "I'm fine."

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Regina's hand, getting her to look at her, "Gina, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Well, you keep calling me Gina for starters…"

"Sorry, Annabelle." Emma gave her a cheeky grin.

Regina fixed her with a flat look of amusement before speaking, "I just feel like I am in the way a little bit. Would you like me to wander off to the room so you can chat with your new friend?"

Emma laughed lightly, "uh, no, thank you though. I'm not interested in her. I'm actually super busy with my life in general at the moment, so not really in the mood for any hook ups. But, as a point of interest… she knew as soon as she saw me." She smiled brightly while she took another drink of her beer.

Regina laughed lightly and shook her head, "alright, but I am not really a social type. I'm going to head to bed."

"You've been socializing with me for like a week! You're very chatty."

"Only with you. You make me want to talk to you." Regina shrugged and closed her mouth as the bar maid came back.

"Hey, I'm sorry but, we're out of the white wine." Ruby apologized as she glanced at their hands, which were still together.

Regina smiled and put money on the bar top, "that's alright, I'm finished anyway, thank you."

Emma finished her beer and stood to go with her. She smiled at Ruby and said quietly, "maybe next time I can stay and chat, but I'm pretty tired tonight."

Ruby smiled back and cocked a brow at her, "now I doubt that. I think you're gonna keep following her."

Emma looked surprised and glanced at Regina, making sure she was too far away to hear, "nah, it's not like that. I mean, she is like a thousand miles above me. Way out of my league."

Smiling and shaking her head, Ruby wrote on a napkin and tucked it in Emma's front pocket, "if you ever get way out East, call me. I'll be moving home in a month. But trust me, you got that classy thing wrapped around your finger." She winked at her and laughed quietly as Emma took off towards Regina.

…..

Once Emma made it to the room, she was surprised that Regina was already in the bathroom. Shortly afterwards, the shower started up. So, Emma waited her turn by laying on the bed and watching the news.

When Regina came out she smiled at Emma and blushed, "sorry, I took forever I know. It was nice not being timed though."

Emma laughed and nodded, "yeah, now it's my turn. If you can stay awake, you should watch this a bit. See if we pop up."

Regina nodded and waited until Emma got in the shower to drop her towel and climb in to bed with just a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top on. She watched the news for a bit, but she fell asleep before Emma came back out.

Emma was still trying to towel dry her hair when she came out and just looked down at Regina all bundled under her blanket, breathing evenly. Emma smiled at her and blushed when she realized she was being super creepy. She got under her own blankets in clothes similar to Regina's and watched the news. She fell asleep thinking about that barmaid and what she had said…

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma woke up when it was still dark outside. She wasn't sure what had woke her, so she lay there for a while. She was nearly back asleep when she heard some whimpering mumbles. She slowly rolled over so she was facing Regina's bed. She watched in the darkness as the brunette stirred. It was just light enough from the street lights outside to see her. She was curled up in a tight ball and was gripping the shirts firmly. Emma sat up and leaned over to see better. Regina was frowning hard, and whimpering.

Emma remembered when the woman slept in the back seat she could hear mumbles, but over the car itself and the low radio, Emma thought it just mumbles.

Now, however, it was clear the woman was having a bad dream. Emma contemplated trying to ignore it, but in the end, she really couldn't. She very carefully got out of her bed and sat on the edge of the other one. She swallowed hard at the pained expressions the brunette was showing. She very slowly and gently reached out and touched her shoulder, gently pushing on it to try and wake the woman.

"Hey… Regina… wake up."

Regina continued to whimper and still gripped her blankets hard. Her nonsense mumblings were getting clearer as Emma leaned in to hear her. "No… I don't… please…"

Emma clenched her jaw in anger. Someone had hurt this woman. She couldn't imagine hurting her, she was a little awkward, but so incredibly sweet and well meaning. How could you? Emma took a better hold of her, grabbing her balled fists and wrapping her own hands around them. "Regina. Wake up!"

Regina jumped awake with a gasp. She looked around frantically before finally settling eyes on Emma. She closed her eyes tightly and uncurled from her ball position. She tried to wipe her tears without Emma seeing, but she failed. She tried to tell her she was fine, but her throat was too dry.

Emma realized she was trying to talk, but couldn't. She jumped up and got her a glass of water, waiting for the woman to sit up enough to drink it. "Are you ok?"

Regina drank the water and nodded, "yes of course. Just a bad dream."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I got that much. Do you always have nightmares?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Regina tried not to focus on the fact that they were both barely dressed and she had no make up on. Hopefully it was too dark for Emma to see her in such a messy state. "Not always. But usually."

Emma thought for a minute before she felt she had to ask, "what are they about?"

Regina blushed and looked away, "I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry."

Emma nodded and took Regina's hand again and told her quietly, "it's usually beneficial to talk about the things that nightmares are made of. If you want to try that, instead of holding it all in… I'm here." She smiled then and added, "at least until I go to prison. Then you'll have to tell me thru a piece of glass or collect call."

Regina laughed quietly and shook her head, "I don't want you to go to prison. I think I would miss you."

Emma felt a bit shocked at the statement, after all, this was just a convenient situation for the brunette, right? "I would definitely miss you. You're like, the greatest friend I've ever had."

Regina pulled her hand away and gestured to the other bed, "then you are truly lacking in friend experience, Emma. Go to bed. I'm fine."

Emma stood, and just like that, Regina shut her out again. She nodded and got back in her own bed. Maybe she was crazy, but she thought for a minute there that Regina was actually fond of her. The look on her face was of pure relief when she first met Emma's eyes. It felt like she was incredibly grateful to find her sitting next to her. Emma shook her head and rolled away from Regina's direction. Wishful thinking never really panned out for Emma Swan. She needed to quit before she hurt herself.

…

In the morning, Regina was in the shower when Emma woke up. By the way her bed was already made, she had been awake for awhile. She was wondering if the woman actually went back to sleep after Emma woke her up. As she watched the brunette come out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go, Emma stretched and watched her put her earrings in. "I have never met someone who made the bed at the hotel."

Regina smirked at her as she sat to apply her make up, "well, I am just used to making my own bed everyday. I will mess it up before we leave though, just to encourage the staff to change them out."

Laughing, Emma gathered her things, prepared to go shower, "so you made the bed out of habit, and your gonna mess it up for the staff? I like you, but you're weird as shit."

Regina shook her head as the blonde went in to the bathroom. She finished her make up then pulled out her phone. She switched it on and quickly set about her task. Once she was finished, she would leave the phone here, so no one could track them using it. She had taken Emma's sim card out the first night, but she needed hers to work at this point. She plugged it in and left it there on the desk as she prepared everything else.

When Emma came out, she was somewhat confused. She saw the cell phone charging immediately and felt panic rise in her. She stared at Regina with wide eyes, "are you going home?!"

Regina frowned and tilted her head on confusion, "what? No! Why would you think that?"

Emma pointed at the phone, "you turned it on, and you didn't take the card out. They can find you now. You want them to find you?"

Regina saw the panic on her face and rushed to her, gripping her forearms tightly and making the woman look her in the eye. "Emma, listen to me. I am going to make our vacation last as long as possible, I promise. The people tracking me will find this hotel, without my gps assistance. What I am doing, will buy us another week between us and them."

Emma took a deep breath and calmed herself, "okay. Sorry. I just don't want to go to prison. I mean, I'd really rather chill with you."

Regina smiled and released her. She then pointed at her phone, "I ordered pizza, and other things. I used the 'future date' option. For the next week, food will show up randomly throughout the day. Enough for two. I put in the comments to leave it on the table beside the door. I used my credit card, and all purchases are under $25, so, no signature required. I also told the hotel not to send anybody up here for any reason. No towels, or cleaning."

Emma smiled, "so for the next week, it's gonna look like we are holing up, eating pizza."

Regina nodded and pushed an end table next to the door. She then helped Emma gather their meager belongings and the money bag. They tucked $500 under the pillow on a bed because they felt a bit bad that after a week, some maid would have to clean up a weeks worth of uneaten food.

Once back in the car, Regina drove off in search of the outlet mall. They listened to music on low and Regina got to dwell on the look of panic and hurt when Emma thought she was ending their spree.

…

Officer Jones was exhausted, but still chasing the women. He couldn't understand how Emma kept this up. It was like she was driving 24/7 without sleep. Every time he napped, Gold would tell him he was even further behind than before. He was literally being fueled by caffeine pills and coffee. Finally, he got a call from the local authorities and his station that Regina had turned her cell phone on and made purchases with it. The signal was coming from a hotel in Nevada. Gold argued at him to keep going, but the station said they had paid a week and food was being delivered daily.

All he had to do, was wait for them to leave, or at least step out to pay for more nights, and he could quietly grab the Swan woman. She was armed, so barging in the room would get somebody shot. They had two days left on the paid time when he arrived at the hotel. He told Gold to stop calling and he sat to wait them out.

….

Regina parked at the outlet mall and was giddy. She loved shopping, and though she usually did it alone, she was looking forward to picking clothes out for Emma.

Emma was not as thrilled. She figured she could keep her clothes and be just fine. She hated shopping. Although, she was looking forward to spending a normal day with Regina.

They must have stopped at a thousand stores already, by Emma's count anyway. Still Regina hadn't found what she was apparently looking for. Finally, the brunette started trying on clothes. She had tried several pant suits and a few skirts, but Emma drug her out of the fancy shop and into a store full of denim.

She managed to convince the brunette that she needed a new look. Emma was slack jawed and speechless when Regina slowly came out of the dressing room wearing tight, dark denim jeans and a plain black tank top.

Regina shifted her bare feet nervously, "well? Do I look ridiculous?"

Emma shook her head rapidly, "No! No, you do not. You look really good. Like, stupid good."

Regina blushed and looked away quickly, "if you say so… I guess I'll take these then."

They took a break to get something to eat at the food court, before finding Emma a good look. Emma however, couldn't stop looking at the brunette. She had bought a pair of knee high bad ass black boots to go with her jeans and Emma was entranced.

Regina cleared her throat, making Emma find her eyes again, "Emma, were you even listening to me?"

Blushing, Emma looked down, "no."

Sighing heavily, Regina started over, "okay. So, the hotel put a bit more time on our side, but now we need to dig deep and make a huge leap. I wish we could just hole up, but that means jail. We need to head towards the midwest now. We have been swirling around the west, so they will assume that's our intentions. At least, the normal authorities will assume as much. As for my personal tracker, he should be watching the Canadian borders after this hotel stunt. He'll believe I am making a run for it now."

"Canada? Why wouldn't he assume Mexico like everyone else?"

Smiling, Regina shook her head, "because I would never go to Mexico. Ever."

Frowning, Emma was out of pins to put in conversations. "Why not?"

Regina looked uncomfortable and didn't want to talk about it, but she owed Emma some explanation. "I had a bad time in Mexico, when I was 16. A very bad time. My mother is a pretty important person, in some circles, so her enemies figured they'd take me to get to her."

Emma nodded, seeing the haunted look on the other womans face, "I get it. You don't have to tell me about it. I'm sorry if I pushed…"

Regina shook her head and forced a small smile, "it's fine. I wanted to tell you. But, let's talk about that later, today we are shopping! I believe it's your turn. We're going to get you out of baggy pants and shirts."

Emma's face fell, "great."

After a few fails as far as too fancy goes, they agreed on an outfit similar to Regina's. The difference was Emma's jeans were boot cut, not skinny. Her boots were heavy biker boots, not the knee highs Regina liked. When it cam to jackets, Regina shocked Emma when she pulled a bright red leather jacket off the rack.

"This is a little conspicuous though…" Emma said, but she was already in love with the jacket as she slipped it on.

Regina smiled brightly and shook her head, "I don't care. It looks far too good on you to leave it here…"

Emma blushed under the look from the brunette. She looked in the mirror and nodded, "okay then. If this makes you drool like that, I'm buying it."

Regina cleared her throat and shook her head, turning away quickly, "I am not drooling. It just looks good on you."

Emma smirked as the red faced woman marched off to find herself a jacket. Emma said quietly to herself, "she thinks I'm hot."

…..

Regina picked out a fantastic black leather jacket, but then she decided she needed a haircut and different make up to match her new clothes. Emma was dying every time Regina got hotter.

Eventually, they were leaving the mall. They hadn't bought a lot. Just a few changes of clothes for them both. They loaded up their stuff and Emma took over driving for the evening. They took the freeway heading due East now. The midwest wasn't exactly where Emma saw herself retiring, but there must be something there.

Regina was seemingly lost in thought and Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Regina… tell me about yourself, I mean like, how did you get so smart? How do you know how to get away with robbing a bank?"

Regina took a deep breath and stared out her window, "I have degrees in law, criminology and psychology. I have studied a lot of things like how people behave, and the actions you can presume they will take. The man who is tracking me better than law enforcement, taught me most of what I know. I am trying to outsmart him, but I don't think it's enough. He's very good at what he does."

"Why don't you want to go home?" Emma knew this was going to be a hard one, but she desperately wanted to know.

"My mother controls my life. She always has. She is heavily involved in illegal activities. Drugs, guns… people. She thinks I need to take over her business, but I don't want to. I don't want to do anything like that. I always wanted to be in politics. Not anything extreme like president, just maybe a small town lawyer, or mayor or something. But, she won't allow it. She won't allow anything that goes against her perfectly well balanced image… Including my choices in the romance department."

"The fiance?"

Nodding sadly, Regina sighed. "On our wedding day, my mother paid Daniella half a million to take off. She accepted. She left a note telling me that my mother would never leave us alone, so she might as well take the money and try to live free. I didn't get that choice."

"Sounds like your mother fucking sucks." Emma felt a lot of anger at the woman she never intended to meet.

"She does indeed. So, I try to get away whenever I can. But, Mr. Gold always finds me. He drags me back and my mother forces her life down my throat once more."

"For what it's worth, I would go to prison for life if it would keep you free of that life…"

Regina stared at the other woman in the growing darkness. No one had sacrificed anything for her before. Was she just saying things to be nice? Probably. But, it was nice to hear. She closed her eyes and tried to nap in the front seat for once. She didn't want to stop so she could get in the back. Hopefully she would sleep light enough not to have nightmares.

….

It was noon. They had to check out now. The maid service was heading to their room to clean it up. The problem was, they hadn't come out. Several officers were hidden around the hotel, waiting to give Jones back up. Except, they didn't come out.

An undercover officer stopped the maid and made her head to the lobby. The area was secure, since they hadn't come out, the officers had to go in. Jones watched as several officers opened the door and stormed in. He waited for shots, but none came. After a few minutes, the police waved for him to come in. He looked around. He found the phone, plugged in and on. He found a horrid stench as food was piled beside the door. It was entirely empty. Based on the dates of the ordered uneaten food, they had been gone a week.

He furiously got back in his car and dialed Golds number.

"Officer Jones, what a surprise." Gold's smug voice came thru.

With a clenched jaw, Jones admitted his fault. "I'm a week behind them."

Gold laughed, "yes you are. Now, you're going to need to jump to catch up. I have had enough time to think though. I think they are headed for Canada."

Jones started his engine, heading for the nearest airport. "Fine, where do you think they'll cross?"

"Nebraska."

Tilting his head, Jones waited a minute before speaking, "ah… yeah… I'm not an expert on the Canadian border, but I'm about a hundred percent sure that there isn't one in Nebraska."

Gold laughed loudly and then instructed Jones to fly to Lincoln Nebraska.

….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They kept driving, taking turns again to gain even more time. They didn't talk too much on this trip though. Mostly one slept and one drove. Regina was struggling with the impending end to this vacation. She didn't want to ever go back. She didn't want Emma to go to jail. She didn't want to stop running. Mostly… she didn't want to lose Emma.

She had learned a bit about the blonde as they drove though. She had grown up in the foster system, and apparently it was hell. She learned to steal and run. She had spent plenty of time in the juvenile halls and even some jail time here and there. But, she had nothing else to do, so she kept stealing and running.

Apparently, near the end of her time in the foster system, she had been placed with a decent family. Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They had actually been kind and generous to her, but it was late in Emma's childhood, and too late to save her. They still wanted to be a part of her life, even after they had a son of their own. But, Emma ran from them when she turned 18 because she thinks she is a disease that infects good people around her.

Regina couldn't help but feel pity for the woman, she never really had a chance in life. Regina looked like she had every opportunity. She was rich, she was well educated. But, Emma could do something Regina wasn't ever allowed… she could run.

They hit a small town in Nebraska at about midnight. They decided they needed to get a room, at least for the night. They were both exhausted and neither could drive tonight. They checked in under fake names and paid cash, but just for one night. Regina said the same trick wouldn't work twice anyway.

"I'm Penelope Cruise, this is Gretchen Willowbroom." Emma smiled happily as she told the woman behind the counter their names.

Regina released a long suffering sigh. Once their room door was shut and locked, Regina glared at Emma, "you said you had very good, normal names."

Emma looked around, "those were good names. Good Nebraska names. Did you notice that woman didn't even stumble over spelling?"

Regina laughed lightly and started unpacking her little bag to take a shower. "I suppose she didn't seem perturbed. Still, I am picking the names from here out."

Emma flopped down on her bed and stretched out, not noticing that Regina had stopped unpacking to watch her stretch tired muscles. When she looked up again, Regina snapped back to attention and rushed for the bathroom.

Frowning, Emma jumped up and followed when Regina made a disgusted sound. She stopped and looked around the bathroom. "What the actual fuck?"

Regina gestured around with her hands, "there is no door!"

Emma shrugged, "well… I've seen rooms like this before. It's actually becoming a new style… I think. The wall prevents anyone from seeing in while someone else showering, or using the toilet… it just doesn't need a door."

Regina crossed her arms. "I am supposed to shower and use the toilet without a door?"

Emma laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, "would you like me to wait outside the room?"

"No, of course not. It's just ridiculously unsettling."

Emma nodded and turned to walk out to her bed again. "well, you'll be fine. I promise not to peek."

Regina blushed but fortunately, the lovely wall prevented Emma from seeing it. She very quickly undressed and got in the shower. She couldn't relax, so she just finished showering quickly and dressed quickly too. She came out and jumped immediately into her blankets.

Emma nodded and took her turn in the shower. She took much longer, apparently lack of door was not an issue for her. She came out and laid on top of her blankets in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts.

Regina blushed, rolled away and quietly told the woman good night. Emma frowned but shook it off and told her good night also.

…..

Emma knew what woke her this time. She immediately made her way quietly over to the brunette who was again curled up in a ball. She remembered how embarrassed Regina looked last time, so she was hesitating to wake her again. Instead, she rubbed gently, slow and soothing circles on the womans back.

Regina stilled after just a few moments and relaxed a bit. She wasn't mumbling anymore, so Emma carefully extracted her hand from her back and stood up. Before she got back to her bed though, Regina was balled up and whimpering again.

Emma stood and considered her options, she was exhausted and couldn't sit there all night. But, waking her was embarrassing to the brunette. So, Emma came up with what she hoped wasn't a completely idiotic idea.

…..

Regina woke up as the sun was rising, she stretched carefully, trying not to wake the warm body behind her. She stopped moving instantly. What warm body? Someone was wrapped up behind her. She was the little spoon with someone.

Regina looked over to Emma's bed, it was empty. There was no noise indicating she was in the bathroom. The warm body must be Emma. Why was Emma spooning her?!

She cleared her throat and felt the woman stirring. She waited, and just like she had, Emma stopped and stiffened up. Slowly, she removed her arms from around and under Regina. Carefully pulling herself away. Regina laid still and waited. Emma pulled back until they were no longer touching. Regina already missed the warmth.

She then heard Emma whispering, "shit shit shit shit. Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Regina couldn't help it. She started giggling. Emma got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed sideways. The brunette scooted over towards the edge and laid on her stomach to grin down at Emma on the floor. "Hi there… cuddle bug."

Emma scowled at her and violently got herself out of the sheets and into a standing position. "I was trying not to wake you up."

Regina nodded, "yes, I assumed. You failed dear, I woke before you did. Why were you cuddling me?"

Emma blushed as she dropped onto her own bed, "you were having a nightmare. I felt bad last time when I woke you, so I just meant to rub your back until it passed. I was really tired, so instead of sitting by you, I laid behind you. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I definitely didn't mean to cuddle you. I'm sorry."

Regina laughed lightly and shook her head, "it's fine. I understand my nightmares can be annoying…"

"No… that's not why I wanted to help you. I didn't want you to go thru it."

Regina stared at the other woman. "Oh… thank you then."

Emma blushed again and nodded, jumping up to busy herself with getting dressed. "No problem. Uhm… should we get going?" 

Regina nodded and decided to get dressed in the bathroom while Emma dressed in the main room. Once both were ready, they headed out. Both women were feeling hungry, so they stopped at a good looking service station for gas, food and drinks.

Regina went in first and pre paid the gas, then she went to the back of the station to find something worth eating. Emma followed her inside once she finished pumping the gas. She spotted Regina looking at some salads, but she wanted more than lettuce for breakfast. She found an area with sandwiches that could be heated up and stood next to a black haired man who was currently using the microwave.

Emma was waiting patiently, minding her own business. Which is why it shocked the hell out of her when she suddenly found herself pressed up against the glass doors of the coolers with her right arm twisted painfully behind her back.

"Emma Swan, you are under arrest for armed robbery and the kidnapping of Regina Mills." Jones told her while closing the cuff on the woman's right wrist. He glanced around and found Regina staring wide eyed at him from a few feet away. "Miss Mills, it's alright now. I'm going to take you home, don't worry. Just let me finish cuffing her and we'll get you home, safe and sound."

Regina nodded numbly, several tears already wetting her cheeks. She had underestimated Mr. Gold.

Emma managed to twist just enough to see Regina as Jones pulled her left wrist down to cuff it also. She saw the tears and then her own came up. She blushed, because she was watching Regina cry and now she was crying while getting arrested at some gas station in Nebraska.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and let the officer shove her and push her out the doors. She took a deep breath as he shoved her into the back of the car he was apparently driving. She winced as he used a second set of cuffs to attach her to the door handle. He slammed the door and she could only stare out the window as the guy walked back in, assumedly to gather Regina. It was over, just like every dream, she'd finally woken up.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! I have been waiting for this part!**

Chapter 7

Officer Jones was the top of his class. He didn't make mistakes, he was a damn fine cop. Which is what he was telling himself as he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his spine.

"Give me the cuff keys, officer Jones." Regina said it coldly and quietly. No one in the station thought it unusual when the teary Regina had asked the nice heroic officer to let her calm down and collect herself in the back room for a few minutes. Of course, Jones thought it was his duty to try and comfort the beautiful woman. He had wrapped his big strong arms around her and made hushing noises to calm her. Then he had pulled back, smiled his oh so charming smile at her, and as she looked up at him he assumed she was smitten with her knight in shining armor.

What he had not seen coming however, was the way she pressed his own gun into his back as soon as he turned to lead them out. "Miss Mills… what are you doing?"

Regina smirked, "well, I am not falling in love with you, I promise. You're far too tall dark and handsome for my liking. Give me the keys, officer. I need to free my friend. She is my friend you know. Since we have decided to be friends, I simply have to free her, you see, there are no take backs on friendship, officer Jones."

Clenching his jaw with his hands up, he slowly dropped his hand to his front pocket and carefully extracted the keys. He assumed she would accidentally shoot him if he moved too fast. He held the keys out behind himself and felt her snatch them from his hand. "Thank you so much, officer. Now, why don't you go in that closet over there?"

Jones sighed and made his way to the mentioned closet. He stepped in to it, it was tiny and filled with brooms and mops. He eyed the brunette woman intensely, "Miss Mills, if you go thru with this, you're no longer a victim. You'll be arrested too, in the end."

Regina shrugged and motioned with the gun for him to shut the door. "I know. But it's my choice and I will do whatever I damn well please. I'm not going home, not now or ever. You tell my mother that when she finds you, officer. I am sorry that she will take this out on you, but I can't go back. I won't."

Jones tilted his head, frowning hard, "what're you talking about? Why wouldn't you want to go back?!"

Regina huffed a laugh ad kicked the door shut, quickly wedging a chair under the handle. She sat the gun on the counter nearby and locked the back room door on her way out. A manager would have to open it from this side before Jones would be free again. She made her way out the doors and rushed to where Emma sat frowning at her from the back seat.

Regina flung open the door, accidentally ripping Emma out of the car… she didn't know she was cuffed to the handle. She made short work of the cuffs and they raced to the Mercedes, still sitting at the pump. They heard someone yell as they tore out of the lot, Jones would be free soon.

Regina slammed on the accelerator and starting flying down roads in random directions. She didn't plan this time, she just drove. Emma clutched the door frame and stared wide eyed at the road whipping past them. "Regina?! Can we maybe not die in a fiery crash? Pretty please?!"

Regina flew on to a dusty dirt road and then drove down it for about two miles before they came to a dead end. She slammed on the brakes, put it in park and killed the engine. She then got out and started crying and pacing in front of the car.

Emma swallowed hard and willed her trembling muscles to do as she told them. Eventually she did get out of the car though. She stopped in front of the pacing Regina and grabbed her firmly, when she saw the tears and panic, she pulled her in and hugged her as firmly as she dared without breaking her.

She licked her lips and waited until Regina put her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder heavily. "Regina, what's going on? You gotta explain this new situation to me real quick, please?"

Regina buried her face in Emma's neck and clung to her like she was the only real thing in the world. "I locked that officer in a broom closet after taking his gun from him. I got the keys and I freed you."

Emma pulled back just enough to look down into the wet brown eyes, "but… Gina, that makes you a criminal too! Why would you do that?! You're not on vacation anymore… you're on the run!"

Sniffing and trying to control her tears, Regina smiled at the blonde woman and shook her head, looking full of wonder, "because I don't want to be without you… I don't want to visit you in prison. I want to be out in the world with you. I want to run with you, and jump with you and I couldn't let him take you."

Emma felt stunned. She had never had someone sacrifice everything they had to be with her. This woman was ready to face prison just to be with her a little longer. Regina didn't want to be without her. Emma didn't want to be without Regina either.

Emma stared into those amazingly sweet brown eyes and decided she couldn't help it anymore. She slowly leaned down and stopped with her mouth just an inch away from Regina's, making sure this was wanted. Regina didn't pull away though, instead she closed the gap and pressed her lips firmly to Emma's. She was afraid at first that she had misread it, but after a heartbeat, Emma moved her lips against hers.

Emma took her hand and held Regina's face with it while pulling her impossibly closer with her other hand. She poured her heart and soul into the kiss and swore she never wanted to kiss any other lips again.

Regina pulled away when she needed to breath and immediately pressed her face back into Emma's neck, squeezing her tightly. "I don't want to be without you…"

Emma held her tightly and nodded, "okay. I'm not going anywhere if I can help it. I don't want to be without you either."

After several minutes of calming each other, Regina pulled back and gave Emma a very quick peck on the lips, "we need to go. We lost every bit of time we gained."

Emma nodded and pecked her back, "you're right. Let's go."

They both were smiling brightly as they turned around and Regina took the Mercedes back to the main highway. She pulled onto the highway and she finally felt like she could breath. She was just as much a runaway as Emma was now. They were more equal now. She was blushing and smiling as Emma held her hand and smiled back at her.

…..

When Jones finally got to his car, he tore out in the direction he had been told they went off in. He punched his steering wheel a few times before finally hitting send on his cell phone.

"Yes?" Gold said.

"They got away. Regina took my fucking gun and forced me into a fucking closet! They're working together god damn it! I never thought Mills would steal my gun or help Swan."

Gold laughed lightly and shrugged, "well, I suppose you've heard of Stockholm syndrome."

Jones laughed loudly, "I don't think so."

Gold quietly spoke, "be careful, officer Jones. Remember who you are speaking about."

Jones swallowed hard, "of course. Now what?"

Gold shrugged and put on his jacket as he spoke into the phone, "nothing. They can't be followed right now. They will be completely erratic. Give it a few days, then I will find them myself."

"What about me?"

"You should catch a flight home. You're off this case Jones. You'll be lucky if you're not off the force."

Gold hung up the phone as he headed out his door. He needed to inform Cora he was leaving for a bit to retrieve her daughter. Of course, the price was higher now that he had to do the handy work himself.

…

They drove in shifts as much as they could, but after an entire week of it, they were both too tired. They both felt too uneasy to find a hotel, so instead they opted for a rented camper. They were somewhere just south of Detroit and had bought a prepay smartphone for a map since neither woman had been anywhere near this area before. Regina had been raised in California and rarely left it. Emma had lived mostly in the Northeast area like Maine, Vermont and New Hampshire.

Emma had stumbled across a newspaper and found a camper for rent on the lake. It was in a little camp ground where people apparently lived thru the warmer months. They of course used fake names, mild ones this time, thanks to Regina. So, Abigail and Mariah Townsend met with and paid cash to the owner of the little camper late on a Friday night. He was more than happy to take the monthly payment in cash up front and not ask anymore questions.

They parked behind the trailer, to keep the car out of sight and took their few possessions inside. "Uh… hey, Regina… How much did you mind waking up with me in that last hotel?"

Regina blushed and looked to see the one small bed in the one big room the camper consisted of. "I didn't mind."

Emma blushed too and started unpacking for the night. They had spent little time advancing their relationship, what with being on the run and all. Aside from a few kisses at gas stations and holding hands, they hadn't changed much between them. Then again, they had less when Emma had slept beside her.

Shrugging it off, she set the water tank to heat while they used the propane stove to heat up some soup for their dinner. They ate quietly until the tank read ready. Emma nodded for Regina to go first, as usual. Emma nervously shifted and fidgeted, waiting for the brunette to come out of the tiny bathroom. When she did, Emma's mouth dropped open and she was outright staring.

Regina was blushing furiously, "the bathroom is too small to get dressed in without getting my clothes wet."

Emma tried to look away, but the towels were really short. Regina's legs were really smooth and beautiful. "Uh… okay."

Regina threw a shoe at Emma, snapping her out of it. "Miss Swan! Quit staring and go take your shower!"

Emma jumped up and grabbed her towel. She smiled at Regina brightly as she stood in front of her. "Yes ma'am." She gave her a quick kiss and jumped into the bathroom.

Regina shook her head and got dressed quickly. She read a book on the bed while waiting for Emma. When the blonde came out, it was Regina's turn to stare at the exposed flesh. Emma had long pale legs and they seemed to go on forever. Emma smirked and rolled her eyes, "hey… quit staring."

Regina blushed an incredible shade of red, but she didn't turn away, instead she smiled and met Emma's eyes. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Emma looked around. The camper was too little to go anywhere. You could see everything from everywhere. So, Emma decided to call her bluff. She turned her back on Regina and dropped her towel. She heard the surprised gasp and smiled triumphantly as she reached for her clothes.

She was holding her boxer shorts when two hands circled her and laid flat on her stomach. She froze completely still. She felt a hot breath on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Do not tease me, Miss Swan." Regina's low and silky voice was directly in Emma's ear.

Swallowing hard, Emma decided to see if her luck was going to hold up tonight. She dropped her shorts and put her hands on Regina's. "I wouldn't tease you, Regina."

She then moved Regina's hands upwards, slowly, giving the brunette time to back out of this game. But she didn't. She let her hands be guided up to cup Emma's breasts, one in each hand.

Regina was breathing raggedly, and badly overheating. She suddenly felt over dressed in her tank and shorts. She pressed herself against Emma's back and massaged the other woman's chest happily.

When she couldn't wait any longer, she gripped Emma's hips and pressed her own hips against the taller woman. "Emma… please…"

Emma had been holding herself together just barely while Regina explored her chest. But when the woman whispered please? Nope. Could no longer wait. She spun around and put one hand under Regina's shirt to press on her lower back, the other hand she used to pull Regina in for a passion filled kiss. She felt more than heard the brunette moan into their lust filled kiss.

She pulled away to whisper into Regina's ear, "you're wearing too much…"

Regina smirked and released her iron grip on Emma's waist to pull her tank up and over her head quickly. When she dropped it, they stared at each other hungrily. Emma smiled up at her finally and pushed their bodies together, both women moaning at the skin contact. Emma gently guided Regina backwards until the bed hit the back of her knees and then Emma laid her down slowly, kissing her neck the whole time. When Regina was on her back, they scooted up the tiny bed together, Emma kissing everything her mouth could reach. Once fully on the bed, Emma took Regina's bottom lip in her mouth and bit lightly, causing another low moan from the brunette.

As Regina's nails dug into her shoulder, Emma hooked a finger in the waist band of the other woman's little shorts. She waited just a moment for the woman to nod eagerly, then Emma pulled them down and off easily. She immediately tucked her own thigh in between Regina's. She felt so light headed suddenly as she felt how much Regina definitely wanted her.

Regina could only breath and try to think as Emma worked her way south. She was thrown over the edge and off a canyon cliff within minutes. As she struggled to breath again, Emma was holding her and bringing her gently back into focus. She caught her breath and was then immediately overcome with a desire to please the blonde. She easily caught Emma off guard and got on top of her, grinning down at the shocked, but very lust filled green eyes.

"My turn, Miss Swan…"

Emma pulled her down for a searing kiss as Regina's hand snaked it's way down between their bodies. She was very careful not to let the blonde climax too easily though. After all, Emma had teased her by dropping that towel.

After trying desperately to get friction that Regina was specifically not giving, Emma finally shouted, "Please, Regina! Please! Please, I need you!"

The emotion in Emma's voice made Regina feel bad for holding out for a moment, but then she let her mouth work it's way down the woman's body and soon, she forgave herself. Emma experienced the most powerful orgasm she has absolutely ever had and immediately started to fall asleep. She vaguely felt Regina chuckling against her inner thigh, and then the brunette was covering them both up and using Emma's chest as a pillow.

"Good night Emma."

"g'nite… Gina…" Emma managed to mumble before sleep took a hard hold of her.

…

The next few days found the women just enjoying each others company. They were always worried about someone finding them, but not enough to leave their little nest. They only went town once to shop at a dingy little store. Mostly… they just spent their time naked and wrapped up in each other.

Regina took several deep, calming breaths of air before finally meeting the eyes of the woman standing pressed up against her. She smiled brightly and pulled her in for a deep and powerful kiss. "God, you're amazing Emma."

Emma licked her lips, still tasting the other woman, "thank you, you're rather splendid yourself."

They giggled and kissed and ended up in bed all over again. Regina woke from a nap when it was nearly dark and propped herself up on an elbow to look down at Emma. "This is nice." Emma looked confused, happy, but confused. "Just me… and you… and no worries."

Emma smiled and pulled herself into a sitting position, Regina immediately resting up against her. "It's not exactly the hilton, but it's perfect here with you."

Regina hummed softly, "anywhere will be a palace with you, Emma."

Emma licked her lips and held the woman against her tighter. "When do we have to go again?"

Regina shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. My mother will send Mr. Gold himself. I can't stay away from him, he knows me too well, better than I know myself."

Emma rolled her eyes, "he's not a wizard, Regina. This world is really big, he can't look everywhere for you."

Regina shook her head, "sometimes I think he is a wizard. Like, some sort of dark magic voodoo man."

Emma laughed lightly and kissed the top of the other womans head, "well then I have an idea. What if we go to a place he'd never consider because it's so stupid?"

Regina sat up and looked at her suspiciously, "you don't mean Mexico?"

Emma quickly shook her head, "no, not ever. I understand that one, okay?" Regina nodded so Emma took a deep breath and finally said, "would he think you were stupid enough to go to my home?"

Regina raised her brows and shook her head, "he wouldn't even think you were that stupid."

"Hey… thanks… ass." They laughed a bit before Emma went on. "I mean, I know it's rock bottom stupid, so you would never allow it, therefore he wouldn't consider it, right?"

"Where is your home exactly?"

"Well, I was only there for a year before I bailed, but the Nolans live in Maine. It would be hard to find my record of being there, but I'm sure this Gold guy has already."

Regina considered it a moment then asked, "is it near a port or a big ship yard?"

Emma nodded, "yep, Storybrooke Maine has a big ass ship dock. That was my next idea. If he pops up, we jump on a ship bound for Europe."

Regina laughed, "Storybrooke? Is that seriously the name of this town?"

Emma frowned at her, "yes, it is. Don't look at me like that! I didn't name the damn place."

They lazed around the camper for two more weeks before finally heading to Maine.

…

Gold sat at a café in Ohio, just waiting for something to pop up. He knew it would, you just have to be patient. He knew Regina wouldn't go to Mexico on account of her time spent there already, and Canada was too well guarded on the borders. That left East. Probably not too far east though, Miss Swan came from Maine so Regina would avoid that area. He only had to wait, they would turn up eventually. He scanned thru the database again, searching for a recording containing Regina's license plate number. It was a very big country, but this computer could run a thousand tags a minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The trip to Maine took longer than it probably should have. They had no intentions of swap driving anymore, they were just too fond of spending the nights wrapped in each others arms. They didn't care what the risk was, they needed to feel close to each other.

When they did cross into Maine, Emma seemed to grow more tense. They would be to Storybrooke by 4 pm according to Emma, and she was getting nervous. She used to call the Nolans once a week, but since living on the run… well, she hadn't thought of it.

It was also pretty likely that they'd seen her on the news, even if it was on the opposite coast. She could only hope that they didn't decide to do what's right and turn her in.

They passed the sign that says welcome to Storybrooke and Regina was getting nervous too. "I can't believe I'm about to meet your parents." Regina gasped then and grabbed Emma's thigh, looking very concerned, "do they know you're gay? Do we need to fake straight? I can't do that very well, but I'll try for you if you want me to. But… let's say we're really good buddies and like to sleep together."

Emma busted out laughing and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "they know, I promise. They walked in on me and a girl we nicknamed tinkerbell one time in a very… compromising situation."

Regina laughed and patted Emma's leg as the town came into view. "Poor thing."

Emma sighed and pulled the car into a spot outside a little diner that had a sign reading, 'Granny's'.

They stepped out and made sure the car was locked. They had a stack of bills in each of their pockets, but there was still about 50k in the trunk.

Emma stepped in to the diner and was immediately frozen in her tracks. She was staring behind the counter at a familiar woman.

Regina stepped around Emma to see what had stopped her, "are you serious?"

Ruby bounced and grinned as she ran around the counter to give Emma a massive hug. Regina stood glaring at them as Emma pried the woman off of her. "What're you doing here?"

Ruby ignored Regina entirely, instead she stared at Emma with her dark eyes and an insinuating grin, "I told you if you ever got way out east. This is my home. Granny is my Granny."

Emma noticed Regina's glare and grabbed her hand to show Ruby they were a thing. "I was here for a whole year, I never met you."

Ruby eyed the joined hands and smirked, "so you finally figured that one out huh? Good job." She winked at them and then went on, "you were probably here after I ran off. I don't come back often, but I'm here to stay now I think. Granny needs help and I think she means me to take over for her eventually. Anyway! Who are you here to see even?"

Emma gripped Regina's hand and guided her to a booth in the back and Ruby followed them, sitting across and leaning forward eagerly. Emma cleared her throat and decided this woman wasn't letting go, "Mary Margaret and David Nolan."

Regina finally decided to speak up, "excuse me, Miss…"

Ruby smiled and laughed before extending her hand for shaking, "Ruby Lucas. But please don't call me Miss Lucas."

Regina barely touched the hand before pulling back again, "Miss Lucas, how do we order food here?"

Ruby blushed and stood up, pulling a pad and paper from her apron pocket, "I can take you order!"

Regina smiled tightly, "do we get menus?"

Emma laughed and shook her head, "no menus, you just tell them what you want."

"Okay… well… how about lasagna?" Regina asked quietly.

Ruby wrote it down and nodded, "yep, no problem."

Emma smiled happily, "I want the cheeseburger with extra fries please."

Ruby nodded and wrote it down, "drinks?"

They both ordered sweet tea and Ruby bounced off to go put in the order. Emma shook her head and sighed, "I cannot believe that woman came from here."

Regina scooted to be closer to Emma, "well… just lucky I guess."

Emma reached down and turned her head up so she could kiss her softly, "she's not you. Therefore, I am not interested."

Regina smiled a bright smile and kissed her again. They were caught up in each other and didn't realize two people walking up. Behind them were two ten year old boys.

"Emma?" The woman said quietly.

Emma turned quickly and stared at her old foster parents. "Wow, Mary Margaret!"

Emma stood and hugged both Nolans then turned to face the boys. "Which of you is Neal?"

One boy smiled and said happily, "I am!" He pointed at the other boy, "this is Henry."

Emma stared at the other boy and frowned, he looked weirdly familiar. She shook it off and hugged Neal happily.

Regina watched the Nolans shifting uncomfortably as Emma greeted the boys. She saw something there, but couldn't decide what it was. Neal decided it was his job to clarify, unfortunately, "Emma! Henry is your son! Mom and dad adopted him!"

Emma stared wide eyed at Neal, then at Henry. Then she stood up right and stared at the Nolans. "Mom? Dad? What the fuck?"

"Okay… hang on." David spoke to the two boys and sent them to the counter to get ice cream and once they were out of ear shot, he gestured for Emma to sit down. The Nolans sat across from them. Emma fixed them with a glare as Regina just sat helpless, apparently forgotten for the time being.

Mary Margaret started off, "okay. Firstly, we haven't adopted him. He is in foster care and we are his foster parents."

Regina couldn't help it, "shouldn't the first thing be that he isn't her son?"

Emma fixed her with a worried look, "Regina… I never really thought I'd have to mention it. I've only ever been with one guy, just to try it out, ya know? Well… as it turns out, I got knocked up." The shock on Regina's face hurt Emma and made her really worried. "It didn't mean anything, I didn't even get the guys name. It was a one hour relationship. When I realized I was pregnant… well I freaked out pretty hard. Just so happened, I found out when I moved in with the Nolans. When he was born, I gave him up. I wanted to make sure he got his best shot. A couple months later, I hauled ass out of Maine."

Regina was stunned, but she saw the fear in Emma's eyes. She took a deep breath and then took Emma's hand in hers. She smiled lightly, "okay. It happens… I guess." She turned to the Nolans, "how did you come across him?"

David nodded, "it wasn't entirely on accident. We searched for him. We didn't want him to end up in the bad homes, like Emma had. Once we found him, we fought hard to keep a hold of him."

Emma wrapped an arm around the incredibly tolerant Regina, "why haven't you adopted him then?"

Mary Margaret smiled, "he knows who you are. He asked us not to adopt him, because he was waiting for you."

"And here you are!" Everyone jumped as Henry showed up beside the table.

Emma looked wide eyed and like a cornered animal. "Hey, look kid…"

Henry smiled and held up his hands in surrender, "don't worry. I know you're not ready yet. I can wait."

Then he just ran off to eat ice cream with Neal. Regina smiled and whispered to Emma, "well he has your nerve, dear."

Emma laughed nervously. "Yeah… I guess so."

Ruby brought out their food and everyone focused on eating. The Nolans went up to the counter to eat with the boys. When they were done, Regina managed to soothe Emma into cuddling sweetly and chatting quietly about nothing at all.

Emma smiled at her and kissed her gently, "how did you do that?"

Regina smiled and tilted her head up at the blonde, "do what?"

"Make me feel all calm and stuff? I am a criminal, on the run for my life, and I just found out my old foster parents have my biological son living with them. How did you make me calm after that?"

Laughing lightly, Regina just cuddled closer, "it's because I love you…" Regina closed her mouth with an audible click.

Emma leaned back to look at the brunette, blushing against her side with her eyes tightly closed. "Hey… Look at me…" Regina finally unscrunched her eyes and looked up fearfully at Emma. The blonde smiled sweetly and said quietly, "I love you too."

Regina exhaled heavily and practically collapsed against the other woman, "oh thank god. That would have been so embarrassing."

Emma laughed and nudged her playfully, "well, it couldn't have been more embarrassing then you finding out I had a son."

They laughed and held each other until the Nolan family came back over. David let them know they were welcome to come to their house, but Emma declined. They'd rather stay at the inn here at Granny's. It would be strange to wake up in the morning with Henry staring at them. After they left, Emma asked Granny for a room and Ruby tried to get them the room next to hers, but Emma said they wanted the other side of the inn, something on account of the sun.

Emma held her hand out to help Regina stand up and they made their way to their room together. The door was barely closed before they were caressing each other and pulling off clothing. They tickled and kissed all the way to the shower they intended to share for the first time.

…

Mr. Gold pulled his car up across from a little diner in the middle of nowhere Maine. He shook his head as he spotted the Mercedes. "Just when I thought she'd learned something. Should've ditched that car, Miss Mills." He laughed to himself as he watched the town lights go out one by one. Traffic cams were the best magic the world had for what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short one to put things together. Longer chapter coming soon, promise.**

Chapter 9

Emma woke up with a killer migraine. She felt entirely hungover. This was all very odd, considering her and Regina had drank no more than a glass or two of wine. She opened her eyes and took in the empty room and bed. She assumed Regina went down to the diner for some breakfast. She glanced at the bedside clock… okay. Maybe Regina went for some lunch then. She stretched out and tried to control her pounding head. She snaked her arms under the pillows, trying to stretch away the migraine. She pulled her hand out in confusion. She had found a large tan envelope.

She sat up as much as she could and dumped out the envelope that had her name on it. She stare din shock. Every paper was an official document stamped with the word 'expunged' in bright red on it. These were her crimes. They went all the way back to when she shop lifted a pair of winter gloves when she was 13. She was so confused looking thru them all. Finally, at the very bottom of the pile, she found a car title. It was in her name. It was Regina's Mercedes. The previous owner was Regina Mills. Why was the Mercedes now in Emma's name?!

She tried to stop her head from spinning, but it wasn't working. She sifted thru the papers again and found something she had missed. It was a nicely typed letter, to Emma:

Dear Emma,

I have decided to return to my home in California. I thought I could give up

On my old life, but I cannot. I used my status to clear your record, including

The bank robbery and convenience store. I also signed my car over to you.

I hope this is payment enough to make you forgive me for leaving after

Dragging you on my impromptu vacation. I know this is going to hurt you, as

You had thought we could be more than runaway friends, but it's what

I want. Please, do not follow me or try to find me. If you try to interfere

In my life, I will reverse the clean record I have given you. You can keep the

Money in the car as well, I have no need of it.

Regina Mills

Emma threw the letter aside and stood up on shaking legs. The letter was absolute bullshit. She didn't believe it for a single moment. Someone took Regina. Emma dressed and stumbled out the door. She fell partway down the stairs leading to the diner and Ruby came rushing to help.

"Emma? What is wrong with you?" Ruby asked as she helped her up.

Emma shrugged off the offered assistance and started again for the exit. She intended to go get Regina right now. She barely made it to the passenger side of the car before she crumpled to the ground. Weak and shaking and barely not throwing up.

Ruby was still with her though and held Emma down, refusing to let her try and stand. "Emma, what happened?!"

Emma sighed heavily and stopped fighting the obviously stronger woman. "Did you leave wine at our door last night?"

Ruby shook her head and frowned, "no, why would i?"

Emma swore and sighed again, "because we found a bottle in an ice bucket outside our door with a note that said 'enjoy, from Ruby'. Someone drugged us. They drugged us and took Regina."

Ruby was staring at her now, "Emma… where exactly did you find Regina?"

Emma closed her eyes, trying to remember the town she had been in. "I don't know… somewhere around Barstow California? Why?"

Ruby sat down heavily beside her and groaned loudly, "oh my god Em. You picked up Regina fucking Mills! As in THE Regina Mills! The daughter of Cora Mills. The head of the biggest smuggling outfit on the west fucking coast. Of course someone came and picked her up! I can't believe they drugged you an didn't cut your throat open!"

Emma frowned at her, "you know the Mills?"

Ruby nodded, "yeah, everyone out there does. Except, apparently, your stupid ass."

Emma shook her head, she didn't care who the family was. "I have to find her. I have to get her back."

Ruby let Emma stand and watched as she fell against the car again. Ruby finally stood and turned Emma to face her, "do you understand what you're going up against? If you find an illegal substance, or an illegal gun, or an illegal sex slave, you are looking at Cora Mills. They control half the country man." She watched Emma's features and realized this was a pointless argument. Finally she sighed heavily and turned to open the passenger side door. She grabbed Emma and physically hauled her into the car. She slammed the door on a bewildered blonde and got in the drivers seat. She had grabbed the keys from Emma as soon as she hit the ground the first time, so she started the engine. She put it in drive and pulled out of the spot, heading out of town.

Emma finally caught up and stared at the woman, "what're you doing Ruby?"

Not bothering to look at her, Ruby shrugged, "I could use one last adventure before taking over the diner. Granny will understand. I can't let you try to drive with how you look. So, let's go to California and risk our actual lives to save a woman who literally hates my fucking guts."

Emma laughed and let her head rest against the window, "she doesn't hate you, she's just possessive of me. She also doesn't do well with strangers. Give it time, she'll come around."

Ruby huffed a laugh as she texted Granny while steering with her knees, "give her time? Emma, we'll be dead before we lay eyes on her."

Emma yawned and closed her eyes, "wake me when you get tired. We stop for nothing but gas and piss. There's money in the trunk."

Ruby nodded, hands on the wheel again, "in the trunk? How much?"

Emma was falling asleep, but she mumbled "about 50 grand." She fell into sleep smiling as she felt the car swerve from Ruby's surprised jerking of the wheel.

….

"…didn't ask any questions. The doctor was very thorough with his papers."

"Good. I hope you didn't over do the dosing. If you gave her brain damage, I'll kill you."

A short laugh and a door closing. That's the first things Regina heard, before she opened her eyes. Se didn't want to open her eyes. She knew Mr. Golds voice… and her mothers. She knew the smells around her too. She was in her room that she grew up in. Emma wasn't going to be beside her. She gave herself away with a loud sob into her pillow.

She felt the dip in the bed before her mother spoke close to her ear, "hush now. You're home safe dear. No need to cry, mommy's got you."

Regina cried harder and still refused to open her eyes. They had ripped away her happiness. She was back in her living hell.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma and Ruby took turns driving and it was going rather well. They had to stop a few more times than Emma would have liked for stretching and basic bathroom needs. Eventually though, they crossed into California.

Ruby was getting anxious the closer they got to their target. "Em, seriously, I hope you have a really good plan."

Emma nodded, "I do actually. I'm gonna walk in, grab Regina, and…"

"Die in a blaze of glory." Ruby nearly shouted. "You have to come up with something better than that, idiot. Honestly, after all this time with you, I have no idea what she sees in you. Aside from a great ass, you are not showing me any redeeming qualities."

Emma crossed her arms and pouted, "I'm trying to come up with something. But honestly, I have no idea what to do other than get close."

When they finally reached the relatively quiet town outside of Barstow, Ruby pulled into a service station and shut the car off. They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing where to go from here.

Emma sighed and got out, stretching and heading in for a drink. She was staring mindlessly at the endless drinks when a throat cleared behind her. She turned around and nearly fainted.

Smiling awkwardly, officer Jones tried to look non threatening. "Swan. Ah… didn't think I'd see you again. Especially not here…"

Emma calmed herself, remembering she wasn't being hunted anymore. She looked the man up and down, and frowned in confusion. She pointed down at him and asked quietly, "uhm… not to be rude… but didn't you used to have two of those?"

Jones nodded slowly and held his heavily bandaged left stump up a bit higher. "Aye… Mrs. Mills tends to take things badly. When I told her I lost her daughter… well… She helped me lose something. Honestly, I'm really happy it was just a hand! I have a spare one of them." He held his intact right hand up, waving goofily.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled heavily, "jesus. You lost a hand because we got away from you. She is gonna cut my throat when I go after Regina now."

Jones let his jaw drop open in shock, "you're not serious? Cora holds nothing higher than her daughter. She will definitely kill you… slowly, I imagine."

Emma groaned and grabbed a random soda, heading to the checkout. "Yeah well, I have no good idea how to survive it. I won't leave without Regina though, I can promise you that."

Jones followed her, "hey, I get it. Regina, she's a fine piece of…" he swallowed his next words on account of the death glare Emma shot him. "Fine lady. No doubt. But, is she really worth dying for? Because you definitely will if you go storming the castle lass."

Emma paid for her drink and walked out the doors, Jones close behind. "I know! But, she's worth it man. So worth it."

Ruby had been leaning on the hood, but she jumped upright when Emma came out followed by Jones. She looked ready to attack, actually. Emma held her hands up and shook her head, gesturing to Jones, "he's harmless, probably."

Ruby made a disgusted face at the man, "he smells like rum and blood."

Jones smirked at her and raised his stump and in his good hand he pulled a flask out of his jacket, "rum and blood, that's me."

Emma rolled her eyes, "this is officer Jones, he almost caught me an Gina. He lost his hand to Cora when she found out."

Jones took a drink, "actually, I'm not an officer anymore. Apparently being one handed is not a favorable attribute amongst police. My name is Killian Jones and I am delightfully drunk and unemployed."

Ruby made to get back in the car, "lovely to meet you, and congrats on early retirement. Go away now."

Emma opened her door and was about to get in when Killian said from the curb, quietly, "oh, go away? Okay… guess you don't want every bit of information I have on the Mills family then? Probably don't care that I know exactly how to get you in that place?"

Emma released a long suffering sigh and turned to look at him, "are you serious?" He nodded. "Get in." She held the seat up for him to hop in the back. "If you're lying, I'll take something you barely have one of."

Killian took another pull from his flask and smiled happily, "not barely, love. It's rather impressive actually. If you're nice, I'll let you pet him."

Ruby reached behind her and slapped him in the head, earning a grunt. "Shut it. I'm not afraid to beat a crippled ass ex cop."

Emma got in and they started talking. Even Ruby was impressed with the knowledge this guy had collected.

Together… they formed an idiotic enough to work plan.

….

Cora sipped her champagne as she strolled casually thru her gallery. She pretended to study a painting every now and then. An art gallery was the perfect way to collect money for her corporation. All she ever needed was an appraiser who would agree with whatever price she told them to set a painting at. After all, the government couldn't tell her a painting wasn't worth what she got for it. Art, was priceless. She smiled at a man in a fine suit who was studying a small sculpture by a window. "Mr. Avery, what fine taste you have."

The man smirked at her and nodded, "yeah. I'm really enjoying this piece. I would like to keep it I think. How much would it cost me to take it home with me?"

Cora smiled happily and shrugged, "well, normally I would say 100,000. But, since you are a returning customer, how about 80k?"

The man seemed to contemplate the piece on the stand and then shrugged, "and if I decide it doesn't fit in my home?"

Cora nodded in understanding, "if you return the sculpture, half of your payment will be returned to you. Half I keep for… wear and tear on the piece."

The man smiled and nodded, extending his hand to shake hers, "we have a deal then, Mrs. Mills."

Cora shook his hand gently then threw a look at a man who was behind her. He nodded and walked off quickly. Cora wandered around once more. She found a woman staring at a large painting with interest.

Frowning, Cora took in the expensive and well cut black suit and tie the woman wore. It accented her feminine form very nicely while still making her look strong and imposing. The bundle of blonde hair tied tightly into a pony tail looked like it had been thrown up last minute though. This woman Cora did not know. She didn't like uninvited guests in her gallery…

"Excuse me, can I ask who you are?" Cora asked while eyeing one of her guards to come closer.

Turning around, Emma fixed Cora was a wide smile, "I'm Emma Swan. You must be Mrs. Cora Mills?"

Cora fixed her with a stern glare and gestured to her guard with a flick of her wrist and Emma was being gripped by the elbow and roughly escorted to a back room. She was made to sit and the man stood and glared down at her, showing a glimpse of a gun on his hip. Emma swallowed hard, but kept her smile as Cora came to stand in front of her. "Mrs. Mills, will you let me explain myself?"

Cora looked her up and down but finally spoke, "so you are the urchin who swept my daughter away? I expected more."

Emma nodded, "yep. I'm not much, but, I have a business proposition for you to consider… please."

Cora laughed down at her, "you have a proposition for me? Do you have any idea who I am?"

Emma nodded, relaxing a bit. Ruby thought she'd be dead by now. "I know exactly who you are. I knew exactly who Regina was when I jumped in her car too. I set it up, I didn't think I could get close to her otherwise." Emma hoped Cora couldn't hear lies like she could. "I needed to earn her trust, or I couldn't offer you what I'm about to."

Cora was finding herself interested in this blonde. "Tell me your proposition, Miss Swan."

Nodding, Emma took a deep breath. It was show time. "Let me marry your daughter."

Cora laughed loudly, and so hard that a tear actually spilled out of her eye, "kill her." She turned to leave but Emma called out.

"I can make her take over for you!"

Cora held a hand up as the guard drew his gun, halting his actions. She fixed Emma with a suspicious eye, "Regina hates everything I do. It would take more than some whore to turn her into my heir."

Emma leaned away from the guard and his gun, "she trusts me. I convinced her to run with me. She assaulted an officer for me. She ran all the way to Maine with me. She would do anything for me, even run your empire."

Cora crossed her arms on her chest and stared at the woman with renewed interest. "Have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

Emma considered her options, and decided to go with truth on this one. "Yes. Repeatedly."

The guard lifted his gun to the blondes head and Emma squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. When no shot came, Emma opened her eyes slowly and realized he had holstered his gun and Cora was smiling at her, "I see. Running away is easy for Regina to be convinced into. Physical intimacy though? Not so much. You must be very good at whatever it is you do in order to have conned my daughter into your bed. Even that other woman, Daniel, or Daniella or some such, couldn't get her to bed."

Emma was sweating now. Wait… Regina hadn't slept with her former fiance? Emma got slightly side tracked on that one. Had Regina ever slept with… Stop it! Was she going to die or not?! "I am very persuasive." Was she the first time for Regina?

Cora pursed her lips and seemed to be thinking hard. After several silent minutes she finally nodded, "alright, Miss Swan. I will give you one chance. If you can convince Regina to let you stay here with her, in my home… Then you live a little longer. If she rejects you however… well, I won't stop the bullet."

Emma swallowed repeatedly before she gave up trying to speak and just nodded in numb silence. She had a chance to get in. Regina wouldn't reject her… well… she might think she is protecting her by telling her to leave. That would end with a bullet. She might hate Emma for telling the tale she just did. That would also end in a bullet. Regina might be super pissed just because she showed up in California at all. That would end in a bullet.

As Emma was escorted by two big men thru hallways and endless doors, she realized that there were about a million ways she could catch a bullet in the next few minutes, and only one way to avoid death. Regina had to basically fall in to her arms in adoring fashion. Anything less would likely end in a bullet. She had no idea if Ruby and Jones had gotten any kind of message to warn Regina or not. If they hadn't, well…

"Fucking bullets…" Emma mumbled. The man closest to her grinned at her. She frowned hard and watched the floor as they walked.

Cora stopped outside a set of very rich looking double doors. She pulled a key out of her pocket and stared at Emma with a look of curiosity, "not too late, Miss Swan. You can still walk away. After I open this door however…"

Emma stood up straight and cocked a brow, "I know my worth, Mrs. Mills. Your daughter will melt at the sight of me. Before you know it, she will be eagerly assisting you with your corporations activities."

Cora chuckled darkly and shook her head as she put the key in the lock. "Such brave last words…"

Emma felt like it was taking years for the key to turn the lock. When it finally clicked open, she held her breath. The door opened slowly and Cora stepped aside to let Emma enter.

…..

Regina wasn't allowed to set foot out of her suite. She had food delivered and her laundry was taken away and brought back. She could only stare out the window and wish it wasn't barred. She would've jumped by now if she could have gotten out of it. All she did was sit and stare at the world. She had been sitting for a thousand years now, since she had been brought back.

Her mother was consistently coming to talk at her. Regina didn't hear anything she said. The beatings would likely start soon. Cora liked to try and talk first, then she would beat the lesson home. Regina didn't care. She had been free, with Emma. She had actually lived a life out there. She had met new people and didn't always hate them. The people she met around her mother were always drug pushers, or human traffickers. She learned to despise anyone who knew her mother.

She sat and stared, day after day out her window. She didn't notice the four small rocks that hit the glass. She did notice the fifth one though. She frowned angrily and stood to look down at who would dare throw things at a Mills window. The street below was a constant sea of people and bicycles. Everyone was swarming to and fro… except one woman.

Regina stared with wide eyes down at the woman standing there with a hopeful look on her face. Beside Ruby was officer Jones. Regina carefully and quietly unlocked the window and lifted it open. The bars were too narrowly spaced for her to put her head out, but she could hear the street noise now. She looked down at the two people standing there.

Ruby had something in her hand, she showed it to Regina who couldn't really tell what it was. Ruby made some slow motions… Regina shook her head when she realized that stupid woman was gonna try to throw something up at her. If a guard downstairs saw her, she'd be shot in the street.

She waved her hands no to try and stop her, but Ruby just grinned and tossed the item. Regina barely got her hand out thru the bars in time to grab at it. Somehow, she caught it. It was a piece of paper taped around a small rock. She glanced at it and looked to Ruby again in time to see her and Jones vanish into the crowds.

Regina frowned and shut her window again. Mother wouldn't approve of fresh air. She quickly unwrapped the rock and it was a note.

"Go with it." Regina read out loud. She turned the paper around a few times but that was it. She growled in frustration and lit the paper on fire, dropping it in the toilet and flushing. She sat on her bed and chewed her lip. What the hell kind of message was that?! She checked outside many more times, but they didn't come back. She felt her heart rate increase when she realized… if Ruby was here, so was Emma. "Oh no… no no no." Regina shook her head and cried again. Her mother would kill Emma on sight. She should've stayed in Maine. Why didn't she?! Gold told Regina about the note and the clean record. Emma should have taken it and stayed away. Daniella ran off for far less…

Regina sat and cried quietly… until she heard the lock on her door being turned. Only her mother had the key. She shouldn't be here now though, she should be selling bodies, guns and drugs thru art at this time of day. Regina stiffened her spine as she imagined her mother coming thru to tell her that she had shot Emma. She held her breath as the door slowly opened…

…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Emma stepped thru the door, her eyes locked with Regina's. The brunette made a sort of 'oh' sound, and then she started to collapse. Emma rushed forward and caught her before she fell, holding her tightly. She eased Regina backwards and sat her on the bed slowly.

Regina was barely aware of the world outside of Emma's arms. She gripped her suit jacket tightly and vowed to never let go. She buried her face in the crook of her neck and just sobbed.

Emma gently stroked the other womans hair and tried to calm her down, "hey, it's okay. I'm here, I got you."

Cora watched from the door. She had never seen her daughter look so dependent and clingy. Usually Regina held herself separate from everyone around her. She had broken her arm once and refused to look the doctors in the eye the entire time they set and wrapped it. She just sat there and clenched her jaw, never saying a word beyond yes or no. But one look at this blonde girl and the strong Regina collapsed into her. Maybe Emma really did possess her daughter.

Regina finally pulled her face away long enough to look into Emma's eyes and had ten thousand things to say and ask, but she couldn't. She knew her mother was listening and watching. She hoped she wasn't doing anything wrong, but she couldn't help herself. "Emma…"

Making a hushing noise, Emma just smiled at her, "I'm here. You got away from me, but I found you. I'm not mad that you left, I understand you had to. But don't leave me again."

Regina felt confused, but then she remembered the note and decided to just go with whatever Emma said. "I'm sorry…"

Emma smiled and kissed her forehead gently, "it's okay, I promise. Now, your mother wants to talk to us. Why don't you put on something nice and fix your makeup?"

Regina kept her face straight, although Emma wouldn't tell her to clean herself up. In fact, Emma had suggested she switch to sweat pants, a ponytail and no makeup. But, they were obviously putting on some kind of show for Cora, so Regina just went with it. She nodded and smiled at Emma, "of course. If I had known you were coming, I would've been ready. I'm sorry."

Emma cringed inwardly at the submissive voice coming from the brunette, but the show must go on. She smiled and kissed her forehead again, then helped Regina stand to go get dressed. "Something nice in case we end up seeing any clients from the gallery."

Regina nodded and went to the joining room to dress. Cora motioned for Emma to come out in to the hall with her and closed the door behind them. She fixed Emma with a pointed look, "you seem to have cowed my daughter. Well done. I have been trying to do that for 30 years."

On the outside, Emma smirked cockily. On the inside however, she was seething with anger and hate at Mrs. Mills. This bitch was supposed to be Regina's mother. She was supposed to love her and comfort her and encourage her. Instead, Cora had spent 30 years dominating her and trying to force her into her sick and twisted corporation. "Well, like I said, Regina is mine now. I find it fortunate that you and I want the same things for her, however. I would hate to go against you in this matter."

Cora got close to Emma and sneered, "you really think she will run my ships and shake the greased hands of human traffickers?"

"If I tell her to, she'll collect the people herself." Emma had never been so livid, but she played her part with a cool grace, never looking away from Cora's eyes.

Cora smiled in a sickly sweet manner and nodded, "we'll see…". She turned to go then, looking at the two men standing by. "One of you stay here. Escort my daughter and Miss Swan to the gallery when they are ready please." Then she simply glided away with a man following close behind.

Emma looked to the man left who simply stared blankly at the wall in front of him. "We'll be a few minutes." The man nodded and Emma went back in Regina's room, closing the door behind her.

Regina was sitting at the vanity in the other room, applying final touches to her make up. She watched Emma approach her thru the mirror and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "In case you're wondering, there are no cameras or microphones in here. As much as mother would like to keep a constant eye on me, she is too paranoid about the videos or recording getting out of her hands."

Emma nodded and relaxed visibly. She ran a shaky hand over her tightly secured hair, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank god. It's gonna be hard enough to keep this shit up outside of this room."

Regina stood and went to her, wrapping her arms around the womans waist. She waited until Emma held her to speak. "What's going on exactly, Emma? Why are you here?"

Smiling at the beautiful woman in her arms, Emma gave her a chaste kiss. "I can't be without you."

"I see…" Regina gave her a better kiss, gripping the blondes hips fondly. "Do you have a plan to get us out of this?"

Emma ran her hands up and then down Regina's bare arms slowly. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that stopped just above her knees. She looked delicious. "I do not. Me Ruby and Jones got me this far, now I'm out of ideas."

Regina nodded, still smiling while Emma stared down her dress, "I see. So, you came to save me, with the waitress, from Maine. Then you picked up a one handed ex cop and stormed into my mothers home? That sounds like the worst game of dungeons and dragons I've ever heard of."

Emma nodded, trying to focus on the words. It was hard though, due to the bountiful cleavage the brunette was exposing to her. She didn't have her heels on either, so Emma practically towered over her, a lovely vantage point. "Yes. I'm gonna save you…"

Regina laughed lightly, then without much warning, she slapped Emma firmly on her arm, startling the blonde into meeting her now angry eyes. "I am not some damsel in distress, or a princess in a castle, Miss Swan! You could have been killed before ever making it here! Coming to this town, to this house, is suicide! What exactly did you tell my mother to make her let you in here?!"

Emma pulled away, still stunned at the suddenly angry behavior. "I told her anything I had to to get to you! I know you're not a princess in a tower, but you need help. I played like I am some sort of sexy con artist, and that you are totally in love with me. She is convinced… mostly… that I can get you into her business. Obviously, I don't want that, and neither do you. But, if it keeps us together and me alive, I can play it until we figure out a way to get out of here."

"Emma…" Regina felt her anger fall away. She wrapped her arms around the womans neck and kissed her passionately, falling deeper into the woman as the blonde held her and kissed her back. When they finally parted, both were breathing heavily, but they knew they had to stop now or Cora would be back to drag them out. That was the last thing Regina wanted. She smiled up at the other woman and whispered, "stop kissing me like that before my mother finds out we've slept together…"

Emma tensed under her hands and Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Emma blushed, "ah… I didn't know it was a secret…"

Regina pulled away and stared at her. "Tell me you are not serious?"

Emma winced. Apparently it was a secret? "I may have insinuated that we have shared a bed…"

Regina stared at her, wide eyed. "Why are you not dead? If anyone told her that, they'd be dead, even if she didn't believe them. But definitely if she did believe them. Why didn't she kill you?!"

Emma frowned, "no offense, but isn't it nice that she didn't kill me? Maybe she thought it nice that I told the truth? I mean, if it is really that crazy to say to her, maybe she thought I must have some pretty big balls? I don't know…" Emma decided to push her luck. "Uhm… she might have mentioned that it was rather impressive… that I, you know, got you into a bed…"

Regina arched a brow and put her hands on her hips in a regal manner. "You're fidgeting. I can't believe you managed to tell her any lies. You're terrible at lying and avoiding what you really mean. Are you wondering how many people have successfully bedded me?"

Emma pursed her lips and tried to think of a way out… there wasn't one. "I'm not trying to be intrusive… I just mean… well it sounded like maybe I was the only one who had… well, you."

Regina looked at the floor and frowned, blushing slightly, "you are, Emma."

Emma stared at her and then shook her head and muttered an angry "fuck". She met Regina's eyes and looked about to cry. "I am so sorry… if I had known… I wish you would've told me."

Regina was confused now. "I don't understand why you're apologizing. I didn't tell you because it's ridiculous that a 30 year old woman has never had sex before. I was embarrassed. What would telling you have changed? Do you regret it? Do you…?"

Emma cut her rambling off with her hands cupping the brunette face. "I don't regret anything. Especially not you. I am in love with you, Regina. I wish you would have told me though, because your first time shouldn't have been in a shitty camper. I wouldn't have taunted you in to it. I would have romanced you properly."

Regina smiled and put her arms around the blonde again. "It was perfect, I promise. It was unplanned, and unexpected and entirely perfect." She was kissing her again. They really needed to get going. But kissing was so very nice.

Emma pulled away as her temperature was rising quickly under Regina's hands. "Okay. Okay. We need to go."

Regina nodded in a daze, but did go put her heels on. "Speaking of going, the note could have said more."

Emma frowned, "it said I was coming and I had a plan. I wrote it myself. I specifically told you to… Wait. What did the note say?"

Regina eyed her suspiciously again, "it said, 'go with it'."

Emma rolled her eyes. That was not her note. Her note was detailed and told Regina to pretend to get all dizzy when she showed up. It said to act like a sick puppy in love. If she didn't get all that… then her reaction to seeing her was real. Emma smiled and then fought back tears or love. She swooped Regina up and before either woman knew what was happening, they were breathing heavily and the red dress was creeping up Regina's thighs with Emma's hand close behind.

The door opened quietly, but honestly, Cora could have blown it open with dynamite and the two women probably wouldn't have noticed. The older Mills crossed her arms and watched the scene with pursed lips. Her daughter was up against a wall with her eyes screwed shut and her head thrown back. The blonde woman was pushing her dress up and lifting Regina's one leg to wrap around her waist. Before Cora could see something truly revealing, she cleared her throat loudly… twice.

Regina's eyes popped open and she made a sort of yelping noise before roughly shoving Emma's hands away and Emma finally turned around, looking angry at being interrupted. When she caught Cora's eyes though, she blushed and stared at the floor. Regina was behind Emma, fixing her dress and trying to straighten her hair.

Cora rolled her eyes, "apparently, leaving you two alone is something to be avoided?" She watched Regina hide behind Emma, trying to avoid Cora's gaze. "Regina, go fix yourself. You look handled."

Regina couldn't be any redder, or more frustrated at being interrupted moments before Emma found the perfect place to put her hands. She rushed off to the vanity with a mumbled, "yes mother".

Emma shifted around and tried to sink into the floor. "My bad…"

Cora smirked a her, "she can't seem to keep her hands off you. Even knowing I am waiting, she still let you paw at her like a teenage boy. You get to live today, dear. Congratulations. The wedding is on Sunday. I would separate the two of you until then, but I can see the damage is done. Welcome to the family."

Emma stared with wide eyes and glanced at Regina who looked just as shocked. "Ah, Mrs. Mills… Sunday? That's a bit soon. I mean technically I haven't asked her yet so…"

Cora cut her off with a dismissive wave, "Sunday, Miss Swan. I will not have everyone finding out my daughter has taken to rutting with some street filth. You said you wanted to marry her, so you will. You will be bound to us, making you just as guilty as everyone else. If I go down, so do the two of you."

Emma watched Cora march to the door, she looked at Regina and shrugged, "I intended…"

Regina shook her head, glancing at Cora to make Emma hold her tongue. They would definitely discuss this later. "Let's go, mother is waiting."

Cora turned to watched Regina take Emma by the arm and lead her over, then the trio made their way thru the halls.

Emma was stunned in to silence. She was gonna marry Regina? On Sunday? Well, she didn't really mind, but it was very soon. She hadn't even asked Regina yet. She had been talking out her ass to save her life when she mentioned marriage. Now fucking what?!

…..

Ruby was laying on the hood of the Mercedes, chewing gum and staring at the stars. Jones was on the ground, leaning against the tire, sipping his flask and staring upwards also.

"You think they're dead?" Ruby asked absentmindedly.

"Nah. Maybe Emma, but not Regina. Cora only has the one daughter, after all." He replied and sipped again.

Ruby sighed, "well, how long you think we should hang out before we assume she's dead?"

"Until the rums gone, I imagine." Killian answered.

They both stood up and stared as a car pulled into the little area they were parked in. It was a gnarly little yellow beetle. Emma popped out of it once she killed the engine. She smiled happily at the two waiting and called out, "like my ride?"

Ruby snorted a laugh and shook her head, "you hand me the Mercedes so you can haul around in that piece of shit?"

Emma glared at her, "hey, this car is sweet. It's my car, actually. It didn't get towed from where I left it, you know, before I robbed a bank."

Killian kicked a tire, "well, I would've caught you two a lot quicker if you had run off in this thing…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "okay, enough bug bashing. I need you guys to get a note to Mr. Gold. Then I need to get back. I said I was going for my car, so I don't have much time."

Jones shook his head immediately, "no. No. Absolutely not. I'm not going anywhere near that nut bag."

Ruby slapped his arm and smirked at him, "what kind of chicken shit are you man? No one kills the messenger. I'll take it Emma."

Emma laughed at the pair. They were total opposites. "Okay, but be careful. Apparently Gold is about as dangerous as Cora."

Killian swigged again, "more, lass. Cora is the president yes, but Gold is the secret service that protects her."

Ruby took the note and read it quickly then she stared at Emma with raised brows, "are you serious?"

Emma nodded, "it's the best shot we have. Regina knows everything about her mother and the business. If she gave Gold all the info she has, Gold could take over entirely. Cora would be lucky to get away without going to prison for life. He likes power, I don't think he would resist."

Killian read the note too and shook his head, "if he tells Cora about this, you're dead mate."

Emma nodded, already getting back in the bug, "yeah yeah, old news buddy. My life has been threatened about 732 times in the last hour. I'm over it really. Take that to him, tell him it's from me. If he wants me dead, he won't have a problem, but if he wants that power, he'll find us."

Ruby watched her drive away and shook her head, tucking the note safely into her pocket. She slapped Killians arm and smirked at him, "well, show me to Gold's place."

Jones finished his flask and threw it unhappily into the back seat. "Fine. But we're parking my ass a few blocks down. He smiled when he cut my hand off you know…"

Ruby started the engine and stared at him, "Gold cut it off himself? Holy shit dude."

Jones nodded darkly, "aye. Fuck that guy."

They sped off towards Gold's place, hoping he was in a good mood to receive a note.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Regina was perfect. She shook hands and smiled politely at all the sleezy men in well cut suits. Cora made the deals, but the attention was all on Regina. Emma held her hand and nodded, not knowing what to say to all these people. She was absolutely fuming inside at how these men looked at the brunette in the little red dress. They didn't look at her with respect, they looked at her with hunger. Cora happily sold several pieces of art, and the men who worked for her were practically running to fill the orders.

When they stood alone for a few minutes, Cora beamed at Regina, "you are doing so well, my dear. That last transaction was fantastic in particular. He paid twice the going rate and didn't even question it."

Regina rolled her eyes, "he didn't care about the price, he was too busy staring down my dress."

Emma swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying not to show how angry she was at all of this, "you're doing good. I told you this would be easy for you."

Cora nodded, "I'm just happy you seem to remember everything you've been taught."

Regina forced a small, very fake smile, "well, just because I wasn't interested in your business doesn't mean I didn't listen, mother."

Cora focused her eyes solely on her daughter then, "why are you suddenly so active, Regina?"

Gripping Emma's hand hard, she smiled at the blonde woman, "if this it what makes Emma happy, then this is what I'll do."

Cora gave Emma an appraising look before she gestured to the dwindling crowd, "the rest are returning clients, they know what they want and what they will pay already. You two can go, but be at dinner at six."

Emma smiled and tugged Regina away from the gallery. "Of course."

When they were secured in Regina's room again, both women released long suffering sighs. "Where did you run off to earlier? You left me to deal with my mothers friends for nearly an hour!"

Emma nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I told your mother I needed to go get my car. I actually ran to get it, then met Ruby and Jones at our meeting spot. I got an idea, and I couldn't tell you on account of your helicopter mom."

Regina slipped her heels off and began taking off her jewelry. She needed a shower after being around those people. "What idea?"

Emma licked her lips and hoped for the best. "I'm offering Mr. Gold your mothers business."

Regina stared at her. "You what?"

"I sent him a note that offers him a deal. All the information you have, for our freedom. He can take the whole thing out from under Cora and be number one on the food chain, in exchange, we go freely."

Regina just stared and then slowly shook her head, "you are the dumbest human being this world has ever seen, Emma Swan."

Emma shrugged, "yeah, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd be richer than you."

Regina nodded and then let her dress drop the floor. She smiled at Emma who had lost all focus on the rest of the world to stare at her in just a bra and panties. "Well… since you'll be dead by morning, come help me shower this one last time?"

Emma watched in numb silence as Regina sauntered and swayed towards the bathroom. Only when she turned the corner out of sight did Emma snap out of it and then she started pulling her clothes off, falling twice in her rush.

She got to the bathroom, finally naked as Regina stepped into the massive shower. She didn't need an invitation.

…..

They walked in to the dining room promptly at 6 pm. Cora was seated and smiled at them politely as they took seats next to each other, Regina sitting to Cora's right and next to her. Emma sat quietly and tried not to yawn. She was exhausted from the days activities… particularly the shower.

Cora waved for the staff to begin serving when another person came in. He sat to Cora's left and Regina stiffened considerably in her seat, staring at him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mills, and Regina. This must be Emma Swan. I've heard so much about you."

"Good evening, Mr. Gold. I'd like to properly introduce you to my soon to be daughter in law, Miss Swan. The wedding is on Sunday." Cora said quickly while watching the server set her plates down.

Emma swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Did he get the note yet? Does he know? Is he here to kill her? Is he gonna tell Cora right now? "Nice to meet you Mr. Gold."

The man smiled politely at her and watched his own food be set down. Regina didn't say a word, she just pushed her food around quietly. They ate in silence, at least Emma and Regina did. Cora and Gold found conversation easily. Emma waited for him to tell on her, sweating profusely in her simple cotton shirt.

"Tell me Mr. Gold, where is your fiance tonight?" Cora asked politely.

Gold smiled and shook his head, "I'm afraid Belle is upset with me this evening and chose not to accompany me."

Cora huffed a laugh, "well, when isn't she upset at you? I will never understand how you got her to agree to marry you in the first place. She has a decidedly different view point on the world than we do."

Gold nodded, "yes, but she is so full of hope that I could someday change for the better."

Regina sighed in irritation, "Belle is a decent human, which is the opposite from you, Gold. I have no idea how you've kept her so long. I assume the same drugs you used on me…"

Cora hushed her with a glare, "you wouldn't have needed to be drugged if you weren't prone to flights of fancy. I would be punishing you severely if you hadn't found such a fine spouse on your little vacation."

Emma opened her mouth to defend Regina, but under the table, the brunette squeezed her thigh to stop her. She closed her mouth with a click of teeth and resumed eating.

Gold watched her with a playful smirk, "yes, Miss Swan does seem to have worked wonders in this house. I've heard Regina has been making deals and earning quite a bit of attention for it."

Emma glared at him and tried to smile politely, but she felt she failed. Regina spoke before she could lose her temper, "yes, Emma has shown me that this is really the best option for me. I'm glad she could make me understand where I belong in the world."

Cora watched, but seemed satisfied with the conversation, she had finished her meal and was sipping a glass of wine, "yes, Regina has done very well today. But, she is probably exhausted from all of this. Why don't you take her back to her room Emma? Make sure she gets rest tonight, tomorrow we are going to Los Angeles to visit my gallery there."

Emma nodded and stood quickly, offering her hand to Regina. "Good night Mrs. Mills, Mr. Gold."

Regina squeezed her hand and they quickly left the room.

Gold watched them go and smiled while he giggled quietly. It was hard to believe that blonde woman wrote the note he received earlier. She was playing a very dangerous game indeed. The deal she offered though, was quite enticing. Belle was infuriated that he would even consider it. She seemed to think he needed to get out entirely, not take over.

"Something funny, Mr. Gold?" Cora asked after they women were well away.

Gold smiled at her and nodded, "yes, they are quite the pair. It seems Emma has your daughter thoroughly enthralled."

Cora nodded, "it's been very nice, having Regina working with me today. I have to get them married though, I can't chance Emma running off. This is exactly the kind of person I had hoped would finally get a hold of my daughter. That other one, Daniella, she couldn't handle Regina. She actually tried to run away with my daughter just before the wedding. Of course, a little money can do wonders."

Gold smiled and finished his glass of wine, "yes, money can make people do just about anything. This Swan girl, she'll make a fine addition to your business. It should also ensure your daughter takes over once you are finished with it." He didn't want Regina to take over, he wanted to take over. If she hadn't stepped up, the company would have been his in a few short years. But, Miss Swan seemed to intend to hand him the whole of it. He was a patient man, he could've waited. But now… If he didn't take Emma's deal, he would never been in charge here. Emma told him that eventually, her biological son would take over for them. The company would be passed down, well out of his reach. He was patient, but not stupid. If he wanted power, he would have to seize it.

Cora smiled at him, "yes. Of course, you'll remain to help her in my absence?" Gold nodded and she smiled brighter. "Good. Then my corporation is finally whole."

….

Once the door was closed behind them, Regina spoke, "he got your note."

Emma look surprised, "how do you know?"

Regina rubbed her eyes, "because I know him. They way he acted and baited me, he knows. But, silver lining here, he didn't mention it. Which means he's considering it."

"Cool." Emma said as she took off her clothes to lay down in just a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top.

Regina also got into shorts and a tank to snuggle up beside her. "Your life has been in jeopardy since you met me, and all you say is 'cool'?"

Shrugging, Emma pulled the blanket over them and turned on the tv. "Well, I've survived this long. Besides, you're worth it."

Regina just watched her brush off death threats so easily. Emma really thought she was worth it. The t.v. was playing quietly. It was some sitcom, but neither woman was paying it much mind before too long anyway. It was only 730, neither woman felt like sleeping… or watching t.v..

…..

Jones waited in the car for Ruby to return from Golds house after delivering the note. He had seen Golds car drive by and frowned hard. Ruby should've been back by now. If he was leaving, then she delivered the note, so where was she? He swore for a few minutes before finally getting out and creeping down the block to the mans house. The lights were still on, so he assumed Golds woman, Belle, was still there.

Maybe she would know where Ruby had vanished off to? He crept up to a window that looked into the living room and his mouth dropped open at the sight inside.

Belle was firmly tangled up in the arms and legs of some woman. He grinned and licked his lips as he watched. So, Golds woman had a woman on the side? That was good news for Jones. It was ammunition against the filthy imp he could use. If he threw that at him, Gold would be busy hunting down this side chick instead of finishing the job with Killian. He was forming plans in his head, right up until the two women pulled apart long enough to remove their shirts in a frenzy of rushed passion.

His jaw dropped open when the mystery woman turned towards the window and Ruby became quite clear. "Holy shit!" He clapped his good hand over his mouth as he swore, but it was too late.

Ruby focused on the window and pulled her shirt back on. She saw him and ran for the door. Jones tried to hide in the bushes, but obviously, Ruby isn't that stupid.

She drug him out and into the house, shoving him into the living room where Belle was fully composed and dressed again.

"What the fuck Jones?!" Ruby shouted.

He smirked at her, "I didn't mean to interrupt, but ah, you left me in the car mate."

Ruby ran her hands thru her hair and glared at him, "look, it is not as bad as it seems. We've met before." She gestured at Belle.

Jones laughed loudly, "so picking up wherever you left off? Fantastic. Unfortunately, if Goldie finds out, you're dead, I'm deader and Emma is the deadest of us all!" He laughed again and headed for the small bar set up in the corner of the room.

"Emma? Emma Swan?" Belle asked at Ruby. "What does she have to do with you?"

Ruby groaned and sat beside Belle, "the letter I gave Gold, it's from Emma."

Belle looked confused, "but I thought Emma was the girl who kidnapped Regina? I'm completely lost!"

Ruby then had to explain the true story to Belle. The woman thought Regina actually kidnapped. Gold made himself a hero going to 'save' Regina from Emma. She didn't know the real story. She didn't know Regina was basically a prisoner. She didn't know a lot of things.

After nearly an hour of Killian and Ruby corrected her information, Belle stood and angrily started for their bedroom, grabbing a suitcase on the way. "I'm over him. I'm so done! He'll never change. He said the note was from Cora. He said Cora wanted him to take over. All he does is lie. All he wants is more power!" She looked at Ruby who was just watching her pack. "I never should have left you, I'm so sorry."

Ruby rushed over and wrapped her arms tightly around the shorter woman. "It's okay. I promise. Come with me now?"

Belle nodded happily and zipped the suitcase, letting Ruby carry it back to the living room. Killian looked at it and blocked the way out, "woah! No! Are you completely mad? Gold will kill us all, and Emma. Think about it!"

Ruby pushed past him, "I met Belle years ago. She was trying to leave him then. We hooked up, but he convinced her to go back to him. Now I'm taking her with me. I don't care what he thinks."

Belle followed them to the Mercedes, "I can leave him. I'm not a slave. I'll do whatever I want."

Jones grabbed Ruby and made her look at him, "love, listen, I get it. I do. You are a strong independent woman. Very much fierce, okay? But hear me out. He will find out about you two. He will put everything together and connect Ruby to Emma. If you take her now, Emma's plan dies before it leaves the ground."

Ruby listened. She didn't care. Belle, however, was thinking very hard. "Ruby, wait… He's right. I can't just vanish, he'll find me."

Ruby sighed, "then what exactly should we do? I won't leave you here."

They finally decided to play a while longer. Belle unpacked her bag and Ruby and Jones left. They had a plan. It was idiotic at best. So, basically, everyone was playing with fire, just outside of Barstow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma and Regina went thru the motions with Cora and her customers. Only Cora made the actual deals though. So far, neither woman could be held accountable for the illicit dealings. Their forced marriage was coming, it was already Friday evening.

Emma left Regina for a minute so she could talk to Cora alone. "Ah, Mrs. Mills? I need to ask a huge favor. It's a huge deal, actually."

Cora smiled at her curiously, "what is it dear?"

Emma wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, "well, the wedding…"

Cora held up a hand to stop her, "I'm not postponing it."

Emma shook her head, "no no. It's fine, really. Uhm, well I mean, postponing it would be great too, but whatevs." Emma took a deep breath, "okay, so uhm… I'm a little old fashioned. Uhm, I want to do this some kind of properly. Uhm…"

Cora groaned, "if you say uhm one more time, I'm cutting your tongue out."

Emma chuckled, "that would definitely piss off your daughter." She cut her laughter short when she caught Cora's glare. "Right, anyway… I want to pretend this is proper. Firstly, I want to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter."

Cocking a brow at the obviously nervous woman, Cora had to admit she was somewhat impressed at this womans nerve. "Okay, I'll play. I think that the fact I am forcing you to wed would be enough but, if you wish it… I give you my blessing. Are you going to ask her father too?"

Emma stared at the older woman in shock, "her father? Ah, not gonna lie, I assumed the guy was dead."

Cora snorted dismissingly, "he certainly is not. If the two of you spent more time talking and less time creating holes in the drywall, you would know that."

Emma blushed. One time, just one time the headboard had slammed the wall hard enough to make a hole and this woman wouldn't let it go. "Right. My bad. Where's her dad?"

"Nevermind that right now, he'll be here Sunday. You can ask him then. Is that all your favors?"

Emma shook her head, "no, I have one more. I want to take Regina out for a nice dinner. Like, I want to wine and dine her properly and then propose to her. The whole romantic candle light and violin in the back ground thing."

Cora gave Emma her whole attention now, "why? I am forcing you into marriage. You are only here for the business. Why does any of this matter?"

Emma took a deep breath. This might blow her out of her little gimmick, but it was worth the risk. "I fell in love with her. This was supposed to be a one sided thing, just to get my ass in the company, but not anymore. I mean, obviously I want your business. But I also want your daughter, like, as my own. I want to be hers too though. You know, the love thing… and stuff. Or whatever."

Cora stared at her so long, Emma thought she stopped breathing. But then she seemed to nod to herself. "You're actually in love with her?" Emma nodded quickly. "You actually want her, as your wife?" Emma nodded again. Cora pursed her lips, then smiled, "what if I told you, the only way I would let you be with her, marry her, is if you got a job and lived off your own money? What if I don't want you anywhere near my business? I never did guarantee you access you know."

Emma didn't have the patience to think before she spoke, "then I would gladly go flip burgers. As long as I could spend every night with her."

Cora nodded, "you're an idiot, Miss Swan. You started this game to reach the prize that is my world, and here you've come up in last place. Has my daughter really had such a profound effect on you?"

Emma nodded, "yeah… she has."

"Fine, be your own downfall. I don't care, as long as in the end Regina takes over, you can go be a happy housewife for all I care. You can take her out, but two of my men will escort you. I won't have you running away on me."

Emma watched as Cora walked off. Regina came up beside her and looked off towards her mother, "Emma? What did you do?"

"I told your mom I love you. We're going out tonight. Where the shit is your dad?!"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "This thing you do, the thing where you run off and have half cracked ideas? You need to stop it. How are you still alive? My father is probably running around town doing my mothers dirty work, as usual. I would also appreciate you not calling him my father."

Frowning, Emma asked quietly, "why don't you want to call him your father?"

"Because, Emma, he was more of a torturer than nurturer. He taught me everything I know. You've met him, why would you think I want to call him father?"

"I've met him?! Who is this guy?"

Regina looked around to make sure no one could hear. "Mr. Gold is my biological father."

Emma sat down heavily in a chair, putting her head in her hands. "Oh my god. What the fuck? How could you not have mentioned this?"

Regina sat beside her and shrugged, "because he and my mother hooked up shortly after my father died. So shortly, most people assumed I was my mothers dead husbands kid. Mr. Gold didn't want me as a daughter, so he never set claim. I only know the truth because I needed a blood donor when I was about ten. Mother was out of town, Mr. Gold stepped up to give me his blood. They told him it probably wouldn't match, but when it did, the doctor told me I was lucky my dad was around. He isn't my dad, he isn't my father. He just happens to be the guy that got drunk and slept with my mother. Only once, is my understanding."

"Ew, first off. Secondly, this whole place sucks. Your mom sucks, your dad, or not dad sucks. This house sucks, this business sucks." Emma groaned while Regina rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, did you think I wanted out? Because it's so nice? This place is hell. You're lucky you don't have to learn like I did. They never left marks on me, but you'd be surprised what kind of pains you can suffer with no outward marks."

Emma looked up then and wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her tightly. She whispered in her ear, "I will get you out of here. I swear it."

Regina nodded and whispered back, "and I will get you out of here. I swear it."

…..

Emma met Jones and Ruby at their secret spot. She needed a stack of cash from the Mercedes for the date night, and other things. She pulled up and could only see Killian, sitting on the hood. "Get off the hood, man! Regina will kick your ass if she finds out you been sitting there."

Killian laughed, but got down anyway. "Lovely to see you too. You know, you should give me a break, Swan. You have no idea what I have been dealing with on this side of the hornets nest you're residing in."

Emma rolled her eyes as she popped the trunk open, "yeah I'm sure drinking rum all day and playing with your phone has been so very…" she stopped talking as she poked around the cash in the trunk. Cash was not the only thing there. "Killian? Why are there womens underwear in my cash?"

Killian grinned and reached past her to pick up the lacey red panties. "Ah, you see? This is the kind of shit I'm talking about."

Emma grabbed some money and then stared at him, "you've been dealing with panties? Is that your new one handed hobby?"

Grinning still, he twirled the panties around his finger, "no no, Swan. You see, I know who owns these. They belong to Belle French. Belle French has been shagging Ruby as often as she can manage it."

Rolling her eyes again, Emma shut the trunk and made her way to the yellow bug, "you've been dealing with Ruby having a girlfriend? Seriously? That doesn't really sound overly strenuous buddy… Maybe for Ruby." Emma chuckled then as she opened her door.

Killian shrugged, "well, it doesn't sound difficult. Until you throw in the bit where the commando Miss French is the fiance of Mr. Gold."

Emma stopped as she was half way in her car. She slowly got out and turned to face the smug faced man. "Please… my god, tell me you're fucking kidding." Jones shook his head, still twirling the panties. "Killian, tell me Ruby is not fucking with Golds woman."

Killian smiled toothily and winked, "oh she is very much fucking with her. I have had to run interference. You see, Belle intends to run away with us all when we bail. I say we, because in exchange for keeping them undercover, and undiscovered by that imp, Ruby says I can run off with you lot."

Emma let her head bang against the door frame of her car. "Oh no. No. No. No. This cannot be happening. I have to get married, pretend to be a prick who is cool with this business, deal with Gold to take the business, try not to get killed by Cora, try to properly date Regina, and now on top of all that… I have to find a way to get the fuck out of California with Golds girlfriend?"

"And me, love." Killian added with a smile.

"I have to convince Gold to take the business, and not chase us, even though I am taking his favorite one handed failure, and his fiance, and his daughter?" Emma sat heavily on her drivers seat.

"Daughter?" Jones asked.

Emma winced, "yeah… let's pretend I didn't say that."

Jones looked like a light bulb just came on, "of course! Regina is his daughter! That's why he has always been so invested in her."

Emma started her car, glaring at the man. "Do not tell anyone! Tell Ruby to keep her fucking pants on too. If he finds out, he's gonna connect her to me, and then…"

"We all die. Yeah, old news." Killian sat on the Mercedes hood again as he twirled the panties and grinned.

Emma flipped him off as she drove away.

…

After a quick stop, Emma went back to pick up Regina.

Regina glared at Emma in irritation. "Emma, I love you, I do. But… where is my car?"

Emma quietly told her that Ruby and Jones had it. "They needed a ride."

Regina looked angry now, "so you gave them my car? Why couldn't you give them this death trap?" She gestured to the bug.

Emma frowned, "my car is not a death trap. It is however a standard transmission. Jones has one hand, he can't shift, no matter what he says. Besides, technically, I own the Mercedes."

Regina rolled her eyes, "can we take a different car?"

Emma shook her head, "nope. Get in."

Regina grimaced, but she did get in the car. She watched Emma run to the driver side and after a few attempts, open her own door. Emma grinned at her, "it sticks sometimes."

When they reached the restaurant, Regina did not wait for Emma to come open her door. She jumped out as quickly as it stopped. She tried closing the door, but it bounced open again. Emma popped up and slammed it hard, making it stay shut. "That one doesn't stick as well."

They talked over dinner, like they used to in the car on the run. They missed this part of their relationship. The part where only they existed, and nothing else. They ate and smiled and laughed together. It was the perfect night.

After dessert, Emma motioned for a man with a violin to come over and play for them. Regina was enjoying the music, and was so focused, she didn't notice Emma had gotten on one knee in front of her. She stared in shock as Emma took her hand and looked up at her.

"Regina Mills, you have made me happier than I ever imagined I could be. I never want to be without you. I would have liked to have waited to do this, not because I don't want it, but because I wanted to properly date the hell out of you…" Emma cleared her throat, trying to remember to be romantic. "Ah, but anyway… I want to marry you, Regina. I really do. Even though this is totally too soon, it would have happened eventually anyway, if I had any choice in the matter. So, Regina Mills, would you actually like to be my wife?"

Regina smiled and tried not to let any tears fall, but they did anyway. She licked her lips and slowly made her way down to Emma. When she was on her knees in front of a confused looking Emma, she smiled and took the blondes hands in her own. "Emma Swan, I love you more than I thought possible. I never want to be without you, and I don't intend to be. This is very soon, and I also wanted to date you profusely… But, in light of our situation, now is fine. I agree, it would have happened eventually anyway, because I am never letting you go. I would love to marry you, if you would do me the honor, of being my wife."

Regina pulled a small diamond ring out from her cleavage, slipping it on a stunned, and teary eyed blonde. Emma looked at it and produced a ring from her pocket, slipping it on Regina's finger. Then Emma frowned and leaned in to look down Regina's dress. "What else you got in there?"

Regina laughed and pushed Emma's head away as she blushed. They helped each other stand and kissed gently. The whole restaurant erupted in applause and they looked around, just realizing everyone had been watching, and listening. They smiled and made their way to the exit, holding hands tightly.

It wasn't the ideal situation, but they were going to deal with it together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Sunday. It was time for a wedding. Emma was pacing nervously in the room she was told to get ready in. She wanted to marry Regina. She did not want to do it now, by force. But, Regina wanted to marry her too. So, why not?

Emma looked herself up and down in the mirror again. She was wearing a very well tailored and feminine black and red suit. It was the nicest thing she had ever had on. She checked everything to make sure she was perfect.

The door opened and she turned to watch Mr. Gold walk in, locking the door behind himself. Now, she was alone with Gold. Awesome. "Mr. Gold…"

The man smiled and held up a hand to stop her, "let's skip the awkward chit chat. I accept your deal, but I have changes." Emma nodded and felt the sweat run down her back. "Regina tells me everything she knows, that I do not already know. It isn't much, but she knows a few key things that I cannot learn on my own. Pivotal things. After that, you two go free."

Emma swallowed hard. "That's what I said, where are your changes?"

Gold smiled at her, "firstly, you take Cora to the east coast with you. It's either that, or I kill her. I am disinclined to do the latter, as I am some what fond of her."

Emma grimaced at the mental image of Regina being conceived but nodded, "fine. We can ditch her in Boston. Anything else?"

Gold slowly got closer to her as he spoke, "you will take care of Regina. Cora thought it funny, you wanting our blessing. I do not find it funny, Miss Swan. I find it a binding agreement. I give you my blessing, and you will care for her."

Emma nodded, "I intend to care for her. That's not a problem."

Gold now stood in front of her, much too close. "Good. Now, do enjoy your wedding. The honeymoon has been arranged at my beach house. Keep your clothes on though, I will be there shortly after you arrive to get my information."

Emma watched him leave and let out a huge breath. This was it. They were gonna make their run tonight. Now, the hard part was over. Emma winced as she recalled the problem with Belle and Ruby. Well, they would cross that bridge later. Now, to get married.

…

Emma stood in front of a crowd of people she didn't know. Ruby was across from her in a horrid pink bridesmaids dress. Cora found it humorous that Regina had asked for Ruby to be her maid of honor. Ruby didn't have a choice. Jones was standing beside Emma as her best man. Cora had also decided Emma was playing groom and Regina the bride. When they had a better wedding, it wouldn't be like this. All these gender roles were ridiculous to the two women, but… Cora insisted.

As Regina walked down the aisle, Emma did smile genuinely. She was marrying the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, so it wasn't all bad.

They exchanged vows, just the typical, dry and dusty 'I do's'. Emma was thinking of her actual vows though, for the real wedding they would have eventually. The crowd would be the people she knew, and the people Regina would know by then. She was smiling at the thought of the real wedding, not this forced one.

When it was all said and done, they were married. They became Mrs. And Mrs. Mills. Regina hated the name, so did Emma. Eventually, they would change it to Swan-Mills. But for now… Cora insisted.

They made pleasantries and smiled at the guests they didn't know and tried to pretend they were getting tired. Ready to leave. Very ready to leave. Ruby was stopped repeatedly as she tried to bail. Jones was stopped repeatedly as he tried to drink the open bar dry. Emma managed to whisper quietly that this was the last night in town to them and they were looking very ready to leave also.

Regina complimented Ruby's dress more than once, an evil smirk on her face every time. Ruby was just glaring at everyone and everything.

Finally, Cora gave some half hearted speech about their love and then allowed them to go to their honeymoon beach house. They didn't run, that would be rude, but they certainly did an impressive power walk to the waiting limo.

Ruby and Jones did run, Ruby actually managed a 'duke boys' slide across the hood of the Mercedes in her pink dress. Regina opened her mouth to scream at the woman, but Emma stuffed her into the limo before she could.

Once alone again, they just took several calming breaths and smiled at each other. "Are you ready to leave this hell hole?"

Regina smiled at her brightly and held her hand firmly, "my god yes. I am so very ready."

Emma kissed her lightly and they rode together to the beach house a few hours away.

…

Jones and Ruby waited patiently outside of Golds house. Finally, Belle burst thru the doors dragging a few suitcases with her. Ruby jumped out and helped her stuff the bags in the trunk, only pausing to kiss a few times.

When they had gotten into the back seat together, Jones adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see anything they thought to do. "Well ladies, are we ready to head for the East coast?"

Ruby nodded, her eyes focused on the woman in her arms, "hell yes. Onward, Mr. Jones."

Belle laughed and kissed Ruby soundly, "yes, Mr. Jones, take us home."

Rolling his eyes, Killian started the car and headed out of town. "As you wish, Captain Killian Jones of the SS Mercedes, at your service." He smiled as he watched them pay no attention to him in his mirror. This would be a fine trip… so long as he didn't crash while watching them.

….

Emma and Regina convinced the limo driver to leave them at the beach house once they showed him the yellow bug they would get themselves home in. They took a deep breath and walked into the beach house.

Mr. Gold was already there, sipping a drink and watching the moon on the water. He nodded to the chairs nearby and set his drink down as they sat. "Well, here we are. I assume you both understand the terms of your freedom?"

Both women nodded, but then Emma grimaced and Regina set narrowed eyes on her, "ah I forgot to mention… We have to take Cora with us. But I figured we could ditch her somewhere along the way."

Regina groaned and shook her head, "I swear Emma, you have the worst thought processes in the entire world. Maybe I should have let you lead us before. You're completely insane."

Gold laughed lightly, "yes well, I have even been generous enough to give you a hint as to where to drop her off. You see, Regina is not an only child."

Regina stared at him, "of course I am."

Shaking his head, the man looked mildly amused. "well, she has been kept very secret dearie. Her name is Zelena, she is older than you. She was your mothers mistake before she met her husband. She lives in New York and is very successful. She will be rather welcoming to her mother also. Apparently, she has abandonment issues."

Emma nodded, "okay. Cool."

Regina shook herself and nodded, "you know what? I don't care. Let's just deal with our business."

Gold smiled as she started telling him the keys points to her mothers kingdom. He was rather irate over some revelations, and was feeling no guilt in taking the business from Cora.

Regina stopped and got a drink before she gave him the last bits of information though. "Now, before we seal this with the last details, I want to add to the deal we've made." Gold nodded, head spinning from all the information he just received. "You will let me and Emma and our friends, Jones and Ruby, and anyone they might have acquired since they've been here, go freely."

Emma stared at Regina. If he agreed to that, it meant Belle was free to go too. She smiled at her genius wife. "That's a fair point."

Gold looked suspicious though, "anyone they've acquired?"

Regina nodded, looking casual, "yes. If, for example, one of them hooked up with someone that owes you money, or works for you, or some other circumstance, they will be free to come with us."

Gold considered it, "well, I could imagine that being an issue. I get to approve any additional people."

Emma swallowed hard. He wouldn't approve of Belle. "Well, in all fairness, they have already left. If Jones stuffed some indebted prostitute in the trunk, how are we to know who they are?"

Regina nodded, glad that Emma had a good idea this time. "Exactly. You simply have to accept that whoever they may have taken with them is worth the loss when compared to my mothers business."

Gold deliberated for a bit and then nodded, "fine. I can't think of anyone who would out weigh this opportunity."

Regina nodded, feeling incredibly relieved. He had just agreed to let Belle run away without pursuit. Mr. Gold never breaks his deals. She finished giving him what he needed and answered all of his questions. By the time it was all said and done, it was after midnight. He stood and wished them good luck.

Emma had one last question, "how do we grab Cora exactly?"

Gold chuckled darkly, "don't worry, she will be taken care of. You two should head out immediately though, because I intend to take over tonight."

He left and the two women wasted no time. They jumped in the bug and sped off. All of their belongings, the very few they had anyway, were packed in the Mercedes. After about 20 minutes of driving, Regina looked in the backseat and frowned, "I thought all our things were in my car?"

Emma glanced back, "I guess it didn't all fit. Maybe Belle had a lot of shit?"

They shrugged it off and kept driving.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was nearly dawn by the time they reached the hotel they planned to meet Jones and Ruby at. The women were exhausted, but happy to see the black Mercedes sitting in the lot. Regina had convinced Emma to switch vehicles when they left the next morning. She argued that since they would be stopping to sleep every night, there was no reason that Ruby couldn't drive the bug the rest of the way. Jones didn't have to drive at all.

Emma liked her car just fine, but she gave in to Regina's demands. The Mercedes was more comfortable, anyway.

They called Jones and eventually woke him up to get the key for their room that was already paid for. The ladies crashed quite happily in each others arms, they didn't even bother to get their bags from the cars.

…

Belle woke up earlier than the rest of the people. She took her alone time to shower and dress and read her book. Unfortunately, she finished the last chapter and now had nothing to read. She didn't want to wake anybody though. She smiled at Ruby still balled up under their blankets happily dreaming away the morning. She grimaced at Jones on his bed, sprawled out on top of the comforter, fully clothed, thankfully. He was snoring like a freight train.

They had gotten to the hotel late and only two rooms had been left. One with a king size bed and one with two queens. Jones had tried to get them to take the king and leave Emma and Regina the two queens, but he very much was shot down. It wasn't ideal, sharing a room with him, but they were all so tired, it hadn't mattered too much.

Belle poked around a bit before finding the keys to the Mercedes. She had more books in the trunk, so she simply had to go get one quietly. She grabbed a room key and made her way outside. It wasn't far to the where the cars were parked together. Ruby had made Jones park in the side lot to make sure the other two women could park near them. It had worked out though because the yellow bug was sitting happily beside the drivers side of the Mercedes.

Belle popped the trunk and began digging for her duffel of books. She had to stuff the cash back in the bags it had fallen out of quickly first, she didn't want a passer by to see that.

She finally found her book and held it close to her chest happily smiling. She reached up and slammed the trunk lid. As soon as she shut the trunk, something moved in the back of the bug. Belle stared for a moment, but then assumed it had been her imagination. She was about to turn, when something moved again. She swallowed hard and looked around, but no one was close enough to help if something was going on in there.

She slowly crept towards the window of the bug, but nothing was moving now. She slowly cupped her hand to the window, to see inside better. She relaxed and squinted as she saw just a lump of blankets or clothes in the backseat. She smiled at it, "good job Belle. You're getting spooked by falling fabric now."

Before she could pull away though, a face shot up from the pile of fabric and smashed against the inside of the window. Belle screamed and sprinted back to the room, fumbling with the key. Once inside she jumped onto Ruby's sleeping form and shook her violently. "Wake up! Wake up! There's something in Emma's car!"

Jones fell off his bed at the shouting, jumping up and spinning around with his fist and stump raised in defense. "What the bloody fuck are you screaming about?!"

Ruby grabbed Belle to make her stop shaking her and tried to reason out the words. "Belle! Calm down! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Belle got nose to nose with Ruby and whispered loudly, "there is something in Emma's backseat! I don't know what it is! It was hideous! Thrashing around back there like it was having a seizure!"

Ruby glanced at Jones who rolled his eyes, "Belle, your books are getting into your head again. There is no beast in the backseat."

Ruby glared at him, but shrugged, "maybe he's right? Your imagination is a bit wild…"

Belle groaned loudly and threw clothes at Ruby, "get dressed and go see for yourself!"

Jones licked his lips and nodded, "yeah, go on. Get dressed."

Belle growled at the man before shoving him out the door, she followed him and shoved him towards the lot. "You're already dressed. Go look."

Killian grabbed the railing to keep from getting pushed further, "hey! No I will not. If there is something in that car I'm not going anywhere near it."

Belle rolled her eyes, "such a brave man you are."

Killian was about to respond but Regina opened her room door and glared at them furiously, "what the hell are you two shouting about?! It is only ten a.m.. We have barely gotten to sleep."

Jones gave her a lopsided grin, "well my apologies, but Belle here seems to think something is in your backseat."

Regina frowned at the look he was giving her, but then she glanced at herself and blushed, closing the door more so he could see less of her thin shirt and boxer shorts. "What?!"

Belle nodded furiously, "it's true! There is something in the back of Emma's bug. A beast, or a burglar."

Regina closed her eyes and let her head hit the door frame, "a beast? Really?"

Emma had been woken up too and she pushed past Regina enough to toss keys at Belle. "Go look. Don't wake us again unless it's murdering someone." She then pulled Regina back inside and shut the door firmly.

Belle gripped the keys and fixed Killian with a glare. "Come with me."

Ruby came out the door and took Belle's hand. She took the keys and stormed off towards the bug. Belle and Killian exchanged glances and then hurried after her. Ruby got to the car and looked inside.

She nodded, calmly. Once the other two were close enough she gestured at the car, "it's not a monster or a burglar Belle."

"No? What is it?" Belle asked, not trying to get any closer.

Ruby pursed her lips, glancing around slowly before answering quietly. "That… is Cora Mills."

Killian jumped and turned away, intending to high tail it back to their room. Belle grabbed him and held him there as she stared at Ruby, "Cora?! Why would she be in the car?"

Ruby shrugged and gestured towards the window. Belle approached slowly, dragging Jones along. She got close enough to see inside and there sat Cora… watching them all with a regal stare. The woman looked like she sat in a Rolls Royce awaiting her driver.

Jones jerked himself free after meeting her eyes and ran back to the hotel. Ruby shook her head at him and unlocked the car. "Don't open that!" Belle shouted.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "it's already 70 out here. Much longer in a sealed car and she'll be a smelly puddle. Considering I have to drive the bug to Maine, I'm letting her out."

Cora gestured at the seat as Ruby opened the door. "Move that."

Ruby sighed, but leaned down and popped the seat forward. "Yes of course, your highness."

Cora sneered at her after she was out. "If I could still have you killed I would."

Ruby shrugged, slamming the door to make it shut and locking it again. "Yeah well, you can't, so blow it out your ass."

Belle slapped her arm lightly, "Ruby! There is no need to be that rude."

Cora eyed Belle and then started laughing, softly at first, and then louder until she was practically howling and tears leaked out. Ruby taking Belle's hand and leading her back to the hotel only made the woman cackle more. The laughter was the only reason they knew she was following them. They didn't care, but there she was, still giggling ad teary eyed outside of Regina and Emma's door.

Regina threw the door open, this time looking like a demon at being disturbed. She opened her mouth to undoubtedly snarl at Ruby who was just staring at her with a smug face, when she landed eyes on her mother. "Oh my god!"

Emma shouted "what?!" as she pulled the door open, but she was answered as Cora pushed past them both and headed into their bathroom, closing the door loudly behind her as she still giggled.

Regina stared after her then spun on Ruby, "where the hell did she come from?"

Belle answered, since Ruby was already walking back into their room. "Ah, your car. The bug, I mean. She was in the backseat. Scared me half to death, I got Ruby, she opened it up. I don't think Cora could get out. I also think she woke up this morning…"

Regina closed her eyes and fell back onto the king bed, groaning loudly. "Obviously Gold took care of packing her for us."

Emma groaned and laid down heavily after Belle waved and went back to her room. "I thought maybe we would get lucky and he'd just kill her."

"My, what lovely things you say about your mother in law." Cora said as she came out of the bathroom.

Emma snorted a laugh, "my evil mother in law."

Regina sighed, "knock it off, both of you. We have to take her to New York remember?"

Cora crossed her arms angrily, "so. What that bastard said is true? You handed him my hard work and effort just to run away with your whore?"

Regina was too tired to get too angry, "my wife, actually. But yes, I did. I am taking you to Zelena. Surely you remember the first born?"

Cora pulled a sour face and sat on the bed, motioning for the other two to scoot over, which they did very reluctantly. "Zelena. I've kept track of her. She's rich, powerful, sadistic… I admire that about her. She is successful, yet wicked also."

"Lovely". Regina said as she snuggled into Emma who was already closing her eyes again.

Cora eyed them, "must you be so affectionate? I am right here."

Emma groaned and gripped Regina tighter. "We have had like no sleep. Can you just be quiet for like a couple hours?"

Cora huffed and laid down, elbowing Regina until she made room. The king size bed was feeling awfully small now. "Rude. I'm exhausted anyway. Whatever cocktail of drugs that little imp slipped me are draining me still. My back and neck are killing me too from sleeping in that tin can. You could have at least woken me or carried me inside."

Regina elbowed her back and then cuddled in to sleep on Emma, "we didn't know you were there. We would've cracked a window for sure."

Cora yawned loudly and tore the pillow out from underneath Emma's head, "no worries. I'm sure I'll be fine." She giggled again. "At least I'll get to see that lanky thing bled out when Gold finds out she stole his woman."

The three fell to sleep relatively quickly and so did Cora. Next door, Belle was reading happily while Jones and Ruby were asleep again.

…..

Gold quietly entered his home when it was still barely light out. He knew Belle would still be asleep, so he moved around very quietly. He decided to nap until she woke him on the easy chair downstairs so as not to disturb her. He knew she would be angry with his business venture, but she would accept it eventually, she always did. He fell asleep in his chair with a smile on his face and two armed guards at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They drove all day each day, stopping to see things only if they weren't far from the freeway. Everyone seemed content to keep the casual pace, except Cora, naturally. She insisted she needed to rest more often. Apparently being in the car so long left her achy and stressed. They stopped at nearly every rest stop just so she could stretch and wander around for a while.

Somewhere in Kansas, Emma leaned on the hood of the Mercedes, watching Cora wandering around a pretty barren rest stop. "Why is she doing this to us? Is this what she does for revenge? Bore people to death?"

Regina smiled as she sipped her coffee, "no, usually her favorite revenge is suffocation. But, seeing as how we have completely uprooted her entire life, I think she's a bit lost right now. I mean, she hasn't been nearly as commanding or dominating as she always has been. Maybe she is changing on her little vacation."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "well, she has been nearly tolerable. Aside from stopping every ten minutes, that is. I actually half expected her to bail as soon as we took our eyes off her."

Jones had wandered up by then, "she won't run back to California. There's a contract out on her by now. If she shows up again, she's signing her own death certificate."

Nodding, Regina stared after her wandering mother, "that's right. So, now she has to find her way out here. I almost feel bad for her…"

Emma stared at Regina, "are you insane? That bitch tortured you… literally some times! How can you feel anything but disgust at her?"

Regina shrugged, finished her coffee and tossed her cup away, "I don't know. But she looks lost, and that's new to me."

Rolling her eyes, Emma whistled to get Cora's attention, waving her back to the car. "Yeah well, the sooner we drop her in New York, the happier I'll be."

….

They stayed in mid level hotels, nothing to fancy or cheap. The hotel always had a bar or restaurant though. Regina cocked a brow when she saw the clerk hand Ruby three keys. "Is Jones staying with you two again tonight?"

Ruby blushed but nodded firmly, "yes, he is."

Regina shrugged and took her three keys, two for her and Emma's room, one for her mothers. "You three have gotten close…"

Ruby stared her right in the eye, "you got a problem with how we roll?"

Huffing a small laugh, Regina shook her head, "I don't judge, dear. I am merely curious."

Ruby seemed to deflate at the calm words. "Oh… well… okay then."

Regina smirked as she watched the woman rush back to the car to hand out keys before the three headed to the bar together. She was startled out of her amusement however by someone putting the barrel of a gun into her spine and whispering in her ear, "move. Now."

She followed the directions until she found herself in a dark pathway between two of the hotels buildings. "I have money, it's yours if you let me go."

She was met by a dark sort of giggle that she recognized instantly. "Oh, I'm not here for money, dearie."

She made a move to run away, not really caring if he shot her, but she was grabbed and forced deeper into the dark with a hand held firmly over her mouth.

…

Emma was reading random facts on her phone, waiting for Regina to return with their room keys. "Hey Cora… did you know that Cleopatra was born closer to the first Pizza Hut opening than she was to the pyramids being built?"

Cora raised a brow and stared out her window, "no. Nor did I care to know. Can't you tell me something truly interesting? All these random facts are giving me a migraine."

Emma kept reading anyhow, "did you know you can't lick your own elbow?"

"You're so childish…" Cora sneered.

Emma smiled as she watched Cora in the rearview mirror looking at her elbow and raising it as if trying to figure out if she could actually lick it, without doing it. Something caught her eye in the mirror though, past Cora's elbow games. She thought she saw Regina heading between the buildings. "Hey, stay here a minute, I think Regina got lost."

Cora was out of the car as fast as Emma was. The blonde tried to tell her to stay again, but Cora cut her off, already heading to the buildings, "Regina does not get lost. She hasn't gotten lost since she was 3."

Emma followed Cora as they rushed to the lobby first, making sure Regina wasn't still in there, and then they quickly headed down the building gap. Looking at the ground, Emma could see plenty of fresh footprints in the soft dirt. She pointed at them and showed Cora, "someone was with her."

Cora took on a very dark look as she followed the tracks, "her feet are dragging and pointed out, someone took her."

They started running then, coming out from between the buildings as they saw someone shoving Regina thru a staff door on the far building. Emma sprinted to the door, but it was locked firmly by the time she got there. Cora came up to it eventually and listened at the crack. "He didn't stop there, we have to get inside another way."

Emma nodded and started around the building, shouting behind her, "go find the others, I'm betting the bar."

Cora nodded and jogged off towards the restaurant area. She was wearing a look of death as she approached the three sitting at the bar, halfway thru their first round, "someone has taken Regina. Get your guns and meet me in the lobby."

The three stared for just a second before jumping up and running out of the bar. Cora finished one of their drinks and dropped money on the counter before rushing back to the lobby.

…

Emma found an access door that led into the building, and she decided to head downwards. The basement seemed a likely place to look. She was breathing heavily and was doing her best not to panic. It wasn't really working though. She got to the bottom level and quietly opened the door leading into a massive basement full of machinery. She assumed it was for the heating and cooling of the hotel as well as the indoor pool area she was sure she was under.

She crept around with her gun drawn, trying to listen for anything that moved. She pointed her gun around a corner and saw Regina handcuffed to a pipe. She opened her mouth to call to her, but then she felt a barrel against her spine. "Drop it, Emma."

She did as she was told and was pushed violently towards Regina. She landed sprawled out near her and then was hit with a set of cuffs. She stared up at the man and swore as he stepped into the light. "Gold."

With a sneer he gestured with the gun, "pick a pole and get cuffed, dearie."

Emma did as she was told, cuffing herself to the same pole as Regina so she could stand in front of the smaller woman. "What do you want? We had a deal."

Lowering his gun, he emptied Emma's and set it aside. "We did have a deal, and I never go back on my deals. However, it seems you have taken something of mine, and I intend to get it back."

"Belle isn't an object, Gold. She chose to come with us and you made a deal to let us take people." Regina spat at him.

Gold grit his teeth and then smiled at her politely, "she is mine. You knew what you were doing when you made that deal, you tricked me. She will come back with me and all will be well again."

Emma sighed, "she doesn't want you man. Let it the fuck go already."

Gold pointed his gun at her again and sneered, "she does want me. She has been mislead by your friendly whore. She will come back with me. I can give her anything in the world. What can that bitch give her?!"

Regina glared at him, "the truth."

Emma smiled brightly, "and orgasms, from what I've heard."

It seemed Gold was about to argue but then his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped heavily to the ground. Once down, they could see Cora standing behind him, syringe in her hand. She kicked him a little then shrugged, "I have no idea if I gave him a decent dosage. I just used what he had in his car. Sure hope he doesn't die…" She smiled and dropped the syringe on top of him and picked up his gun, tucking it out of sight.

Ruby stared at the woman like she was a coiled snake, but bent to search for the cuff keys. "Fucking bat shit crazy bitch…."

Cora made her way to the cuffed women after Ruby gave her the keys, unlocking them. "You two are absolutely helpless, aren't you? I mean, I expect Emma to be caught off guard, but you Regina? You've gone soft darling."

Regina flung her arms around her mothers neck in what was likely the first hug since she was five years old. "Mother! Thank you!"

Cora looked completely uncomfortable with her daughters arms around her neck, but she pat her back a few times and let it happen. When Regina pulled away, Cora nodded and smiled, "well, you're welcome. Don't make it a habit though."

Regina laughed and nodded, "of course not mother."

Emma took the cuffs and put both sets on Gold's wrists, kicking him once or twice. "What do we do with him?"

Belle stepped closer and cleared her throat, "send him home. I'll talk to him, he'll go. Maybe I shouldn't have run off without speaking to him…"

Jones put a comforting hand on the womans back and in a very calm manner said, "aye, maybe not. But, I won't leave you alone with him."

Ruby nodded and kissed Belle's forehead, "neither will I. We got you."

Emma looked confused at the trio, but Regina caught her eye and shook her head subtly. So Emma shrugged and sat down. Now they had to wait for him to either wake up, or die.

Cora however, was not feeling so patient. She produced another syringe and pursed her lips, "now, if I remember correctly, this one should wake him up. Or kill him better. Not entirely sure. I never paid much attention to poisons and drugs like this."

Regina shrugged, "try it."

No one tried to stop her, so she checked his cuffs first, then stuck the needle in his neck and injected every bit that was in the syringe.

…

When Gold woke up, he was cuffed to a pipe. He groaned and tried to clear his head. He had a pounding headache.

Belle was in front of him, everyone else hung back. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Not great. What the hell did you people put in me?" He closed his eyes tightly to block out the light.

"Whatever drugs you were packing to probably use on me. Now, enough of that. I need you to understand that I will not be coming back with you."

"Belle, listen…"

"No. You listen. I have tried for years to make you a better man. You have spent years finding ways to lie to me and sweet talk me into whatever it is you want to do. You are not a good man, you are not a decent man. But, it's partly my fault, I should have left you long ago. I shouldn't have tried for so long to change you. You are who you are, and I've no right to continue trying to change you."

Gold looked up at her and thought of a hundred things to say, but in the end, he only said one of them. "I can't change Belle. I don't want to."

Belle nodded sadly, "I know. It's okay though, you just go be a big bad man. I, however, will not be joining you. I'm sorry I left a note instead of telling you personally, but I didn't think you would handle it well."

"They tricked me."

"I know. But you did make the deal. We have decided to forgive this error, but you must hold true after this point. If not, I will go to the police myself. I will tell them every thing they have ever wanted to know."

"You'd be an accessory."

"I don't care. I'll do it Gold, I swear I will. Now," Belle uncuffed him and handed him his jacket. "Go back to California. Do not ever contact me or any one of us again. Do we have an understanding?"

Taking the jacket, he put it on and looked around at the people before him before nodding. "I understand Belle. I really do just want you to be happy."

She smiled at him and gestured towards the door, "then leave."

They all watched him leave and eventually made their way out of the basement, Belle took Ruby and Killians hands and led them straight towards the bar.

Emma and Regina were holding each other tightly, just enjoying not being dead. "Well, good thing I was here to save my daughter. You are absolute shit at the job, Emma." Cora said with a smug grin.

Regina covered Emma's angry mouth with a hand and glared at her mother, "I said thank you, now that's enough. Don't provoke my wife or you can walk to New York."

Emma stuck her tongue out at Cora as Regina pushed her towards their room. Just a few steps away from the door however, Cora shouted joyfully after them, "oh I'm not going to New York anymore. I've decided Regina needs me, so I am coming with you to Maine."

Both women spun around, but Cora had already shut and locked her own room door. Emma stared at Regina, shaking her head violently, "no. No no no no no, abso-fucking-lutely not. I love you, I do, but I am not spending my life with the senior citizen equivalent of the joker."

Regina laughed and shook her own head, "don't worry. I'm sure she'll change her mind. Storybrooke can't possibly entertain her enough to hold her there."

….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Regina had tried to keep the peace between Emma and Cora, but it was a difficult task. Every chance she got, Cora would announce yet again that she was going to Storybrooke. Regina couldn't decide if she wanted her to or not, actually. Before her little vacation, she would have instantly shouted no. But since this trip home had began… Well, the woman had changed. It was as if the business had stolen Cora's heart, and now that the business was gone, her heart had been put back. She seemed to care about Regina and even a bit about everyone else.

"What could you even do in a sleepy little town?" Emma asked as they drove down an interstate somewhere in Pennsylvania.

Cora shrugged, absently flipping thru a magazine. "Oh, I don't know. Retire, I suppose?"

"Really? You're gonna go from illicit kingpin to old lady in a rocking chair?" Emma chuckled at the mental image.

"No, I'm not a knitter dear. Maybe I can find something to do though. I like dogs! I like… well… I like dogs."

Regina rolled her eyes, "we have an animal shelter if you really want to work with dogs…"

Laughing in a haughty manner, Cora tossed down the magazine, "I'm not going to work. Obviously. I could buy a dog."

Emma frowned, "doesn't buying and having a dog cost money? Where you gonna get money?"

"Stupid girl. I have off shore accounts that aren't connected to the business. Gold has no way to get to them and neither did Regina, so I know they are still intact. I'm rich as a mofo."

Regina glanced back at her mother, "mofo? Where did you pick that language up from?"

"MTV." Cora stretched and tapped the back of Emma's head, "we need a rest stop dear."

Groaning loudly, Emma started looking for an exit. It had become pointless to argue with Cora when she demanded a break. It simply wasn't worth the stress.

…..

Sitting outside of a massive fancy building in New York, Regina tried to reason with her mother one more time. "Zelena would love to have you, mother. You can always come visit us in Maine, it's not so far."

Cora crossed her arms and glared at her daughter. "No."

Emma tried too, "you've never even met her, maybe you'll like her. Besides, she actually wants you, unlike us."

Regina slapped her arm lightly and hushed her, "mother, shouldn't you at least meet her?"

Shaking her head, Cora gestured for them to drive, "no thank you. I have kept up with her thru the years and I have no intentions of meeting her. She is controlling, manipulative, dominant, and sadistic."

Emma smiled and started the car, "so basically, she's your clone?"

Cora kicked the back of Emma's seat until the blonde pulled out of the parking spot. "Now, onward to Maine. I am just dying to see this Gloryhole of yours."

"Storybrooke! Where the hell did you get Gloryhole from?!" Regina asked loudly.

Cora looked confused, "Ruby said last night that I might find something to do at the Gloryhole. I assumed that was the name of an establishment or the town? She said she knew a man named Leroy who would just love to meet me there."

Emma started laughing loudly and refused to be still, eventually Regina joined in, leaving a very confused Cora.

…

When they finally reached Storybrooke, it was very late at night. Regina, Emma and Cora got room keys from Ruby after she calmed her grandmother who had woken up to them coming in the diner. They all went and slept peacefully, now that the trip was done.

"So, what are we going to do in this quiet town of yours?" Regina asked as she crawled in to the bed beside Emma.

"I have a few ideas, but I won't have anything solid until I talk to everyone tomorrow."

"I see. What exactly are these ideas of yours?" Regina snuggled close to Emma and sighed happily.

"Well, last I heard, they needed a new sheriff. Town has been without one for a couple months now. No one wants the job. I thought I might try my hand on the other side of the bars. After all, I got a spotless record now." Emma said as she wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette.

"You would look so hot in a sheriff uniform."

Smiling brightly, Emma kissed the top of her head. "Yeah well, the elections are coming up in a few weeks for mayor too. My mom has been doing it, but only because no one else will. I bet with all your fancy degrees the whole town would vote for you."

Regina sighed, "that would be the perfect job Emma, but no one knows me here. I'm a stranger."

"Nope. You're Mrs. Swan-Mills. Since everyone loves me, they will love you too. Just watch."

Kissing Emma good night, Regina fell asleep quickly. She dreamt of fancy pant suits and skirts. She imagined all the people asking her questions and she always had the perfect answer. She imagined a big house and a big yard. She even dreamed of a little brown haired boy running around a tree. The only bad dream she had was of her mother living in her house with them. When she woke up, finding her mother a place to live was top priority.

…..

Two years later

"Emma!" Regina shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"What?!" Came the shouted response from the master bedroom.

"You need to get down here! I will be late for work if you are not down here in 5 seconds!" Regina checked her watch again and tried not to smile when Emma came barreling down the stairs.

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around her and didn't care if she wrinkled the expensive fabric. "Sorry. I'm here. Go save the world!"

Regina laughed then and kissed the blonde soundly before pulling away and heading for the door. "Yes, saving the world. One budget meeting at a time."

Emma smiled and waved before dashing into the kitchen. She was laughing again as she watched Henry washing his face in the sink. "She got you, didn't she?"

Henry dried his face and grabbed his back pack. "You gave birth to an angel first, and a demon second."

Emma kissed his head before he rushed out of the house. She approached the little girl who was wearing several shades of home made baby food. "Well well, what have we here? You look like a little mush monster!"

The little girl laughed and some food slid off her golden curls and onto her high chair. Emma got a towel and tried to clean her up. Then she threw down the towel and sighed, "nope. It's gonna take more than that." She glanced up as the front door opened and shut.

"Oh my word! What have you done, Emma? That child is an absolute mess!" Cora huffed angrily at her.

Emma shrugged, "I think breakfast happened, not me. Anyhow, your turn. I recommend a bath!"

Cora shouted at her to stop but Emma dashed out the door, leaving grandma Cora to clean up. She grabbed herself a coffee and bear claw from Ruby at the diner before heading in to the station.

"Morning sheriff." Killian said happily from behind his desk.

"Mornin deputy." Emma responded before sitting at her own desk and happily eating her breakfast. "How's the boys?"

Killian sighed heavily. "Oh, you don't know how lucky you are mate. You girls had one baby. But Belle had to pop out three of the little Krakens."

Emma laughed, "that's what you get for listening to Dr. Whale."

Nodding, Killian went to refill his mug. "Aye. I can still hear the bloody bastard telling us to use three of Ruby's eggs to put in Belle. He said no way more than one would take. Well… he was wrong and now me, Ruby and Belle have to take shifts with the beasts. I tell you, it's been since before they were born that the three of us have been in bed at the same time!"

"Woah!" Emma held up her hands, "you're on the verge of too much info man."

Killian laughed and took his seat again, "no worries, love. I can't even remember what sex is like nowadays."

They laughed and chatted and did not much else until lunch time. Emma headed to Grannys and got two lunches before going to Regina's office. She opened the door and stared at Regina's backside. She was currently bent over and picking something up from in front of her desk.

Once she stood and caught Emma staring, Regina smirked and took her seat again, gesturing for Emma to put down the bags. "Are we going to have lunch or would you like to stare all afternoon?"

Emma sat the bags down and smiled happily, "stare. At least until dinner. Because, you see, I know that you have to have dinner before dessert, and I intend to have you for dessert."

Regina blushed slightly and took her food. "Such language in the mayors office."

"Not my fault, the mayors a hot bitch." Emma smiled cheekily before digging in to her own food.

Regina shook her head and smiled as she ate. Years ago, she had been desperate for a vacation from her life, now… now her life was a vacation every day. She had no intentions of ever running away again. Well… maybe a few times. But only when Emma drove her somewhere crazy and random. They did that every couple of months, just to be wild. Maybe they would do it again, when the baby was a bit older. For now, they were happily rooted.

…

Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed my story.


End file.
